


Уроки истории // History Lessons

by Seidhe, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив терпеть не может современное телевидение и историю. Тони полон решимости исправить и то, и другое, при условии, что они со Стивом не убьют друг друга в процессе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроки истории // History Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [History Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658779) by [MemoryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon). 



> Множественные отсылки к популярной культуре, как снабженные примечаниями, так и нет.

Стив Роджерс уставился на сломанный планшет, словно тот снова заработает, если смотреть на него достаточно долго. Не то чтобы он не умел им пользоваться — Стив уже довольно близко познакомился с современными технологиями теперь, когда сдался и начал учиться. Он даже разобрал и снова собрал компьютер под пристальным взором агента Щ.И.Т.а. Стиву просто не нравилось этим всем пользоваться.

И поскольку технологии пришлись ему не по нраву, именно они страдали в первую очередь, когда Стив бывал не в духе.

Стив вздохнул, отодвинул планшет в сторону и закрыл глаза. Это из-за того, что он прочел, он и швырнул планшет в стену. Исторические материалы, которые настойчиво рекомендовал ему директор Ник Фьюри. То есть, в целом, материалы шли нормально, вот только с пятидесятыми и шестидесятыми у Стива возникли проблемы. И это еще мягко сказано.

Как можно с такой легкостью говорить и писать об убийстве президента? Стиву раньше уже приходилось слышать шуточки о президенте Кеннеди, и теперь… он не мог понять, как дошло до того, что черные списки и коммунизм стали оправданием для начала охоты на ведьм. И это даже если не вспоминать о Вьетнаме. Что случилось с Америкой, пока он спал?

Стив отмел эти мысли и снова с ужасом взглянул на планшет. Он не заряжался и не включался, хотя и не выглядел поврежденным. Просто не работал. Стив мысленно перебрал варианты. Клинт и Наташа застряли в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а, поскольку агент Коулсон оказался не настолько мертвым, как их уверили. Тор ломал хрупкую технику едва ли не чаще, чем Стив, да и в любом случае, сейчас он был с Джейн. А Брюс…

— Это можно починить? — немногим позже спросил Стив у Брюса, поскольку директор Фьюри ожидал отчета к концу недели. Он уже понял, что Стив не станет читать исторические материалы без дополнительных понуканий, и неважно, как Стиву хотелось пренебречь приказом или затянуть исполнение, ему хватало честности признать, что это пойдет на пользу. Но не значит, что ему нравится.

Брюс покрутил планшет в руках, потом покачал головой и взглянул в сторону, на термометр у лабораторного стола — там шел какой-то эксперимент.

— Прости, — сказал он, — наверное, какие-то контакты разошлись, когда ты уронил его…

Нет, Стиву вовсе не было стыдно за эту маленькую безобидную ложь.

— …но я не знаю, как это исправить. По электронике у нас эксперт Тони.

Стив совсем понурился, а Брюс продолжал:

— Я точно знаю, что он сейчас внизу, в лаборатории, если ты хочешь спросить у него.

— Мистер Старк, наверное, занят, — отозвался Стив, забирая планшет из рук Брюса. Объяснить директору Фьюри, почему ему нужен новый планшет, будет легче, чем просить Тони Старка об одолжении.

Брюс поморщился, отвлекаясь от своих лабораторных занятий на проблемы Стива. Он очевидно видел больше между строк, чем Стив намеревался выдать.

— Вы до сих пор обращаетесь друг к другу не по имени?

— Это проблема? — спросил Стив, уже зная, что на это ответил бы директор Фьюри.

— И да, и нет, — Брюс в ответ пожал плечами. — Вы оба уже доказали, что можете работать вместе, и на поле боя, и потом, на зачистке, но ты помнишь, как пресса обрушилась на то, что Наташа неуютно чувствует себя рядом со мной?

У Брюса потемнели глаза, почти до зелени, и Стив еще раз припомнил, отчего он ненавидел будущее.

— Ты же знаешь, что она тебя больше не боится, — сказал Стив, бессознательно соскальзывая в более мягкую версию голоса Капитана Америка, которую он использовал на работе, чтобы успокаивать людей. Рассеянно, он задумался, когда это он разучился успокаивать товарищей по команде как Стив Роджерс.

Брюс улыбнулся, хотя в потемневших глазах все так же прятался гнев.

— Я знаю, Стив. Мы несколько раз поговорили, когда масс-медиа начали раздувать эту историю. Это на них я злюсь, не на нее.

Это облегчение, конечно. Стив знал, даже слишком хорошо, как важно доверие в такой команде, как их, и Пегги устроила бы ему разнос, если бы с его попустительства это ощущение недоверия затянулось. Он не был уверен, что может смириться даже с мысленным образом ее недовольства. Именно так, кстати, она бы отреагировала на всю ситуацию со Старком, но исправлять свои собственные проблемы совсем не то, что чужие.

— Почему бы тебе не попробовать поговорить с ним? — после короткой паузы спросил Брюс. — Я знаю, с ним иногда непросто, но… ты был одним из немногих, кто поверил мне сразу, как только мы познакомились. Тони был одним из первых, кто стал доверять другому парню. Это очень много для меня значит, и я хотел бы, чтобы мои друзья ладили между собой, если это возможно.

Брюс покрутил в руках очки, принялся протирать их, словно затем, чтобы был повод отвести взгляд.

— У меня в этом немного опыта, так что советов давать не стану. Но тебе просто нужно понять, что у него и правда сердце на месте.

Стив почти что услышал, как Пегги и Баки вдвоем зовут его трусом за то, что не попытался поговорить со Старком раньше. Даже его мысленные попытки спорить, что никакой он не трус, с позором провалились. Он терпеть не мог, когда они были правы. Это означало, что Брюс, наверное, прав, и Стиву стоило бы предпринять что-нибудь.

— Я знаю, что он хороший… — сказал Стив и поморщился, когда Брюс вопросительно приподнял бровь. Он добавил:

— Знаю, правда. Я просто… — Они со Старком принесли друг другу извинения после битвы. Но пусть это и скипетр Локи заставил их наговорить друг другу гадостей, это не значило, что они так не думали в самом деле. Намерение было их собственное.

И кроме этого, это было все еще… Все еще слишком больно было смотреть на Старка. Он слишком напоминал своего отца — в неправильные моменты, которые всегда заставали Стива врасплох, но в то же время совершенно не похож, в те же неправильные моменты, когда Стив искал Говарда за этими умными карими глазами. И он не должен был искать Говарда. Стив знал это, знал наверняка. Так было нечестно по отношению и к Старку, и к нему самому. Но по какой-то причине Стив не мог удержаться от того, чтобы пытаться снова и снова.

Брюс снова надел очки и сейчас смотрел на него выжидательно, молчаливо присоединяясь к Пегги.

— Я попробую поговорить с ним, — в конце концов пообещал Стив. Вряд ли он мог отказаться после того, что рассказал Брюс. Команда — это все, что у него теперь осталось. Стив не мог намеренно устроить раскол, о котором говорил Брюс.

— Спасибо, — Брюс вежливо улыбнулся.

— Нет, это мне следует тебя поблагодарить, — сказал Стив. — Мне нужно было это услышать.

Брюс снова улыбнулся, на этот раз не так натянуто, как обычно.

— Я рад, — сказал он и снова завозился с пробирками, возвращаясь к экспериментам.

После такого явного приглашения удалиться Стив отправился вниз, в мастерскую Старка. Путь был неблизким и дал Стиву шанс… не то чтобы передумать, потому что он не мог вот так подвести Брюса, даже не попытавшись выполнить свое обещание. Но ему хватило времени, чтобы пожалеть, что он его дал.

Он стоял у двери, так, чтобы его не было видно из окна, и думал, стоит ли стучать. Старк пригласил их всех жить в его уродливой башне (и директор Фьюри настоятельно посоветовал, а потом и напрямую приказал Стиву принять приглашение. Еще один приказ, который Стив хотел бы проигнорировать, но знал, что не должен. В конце концов, его квартира и башня были всего лишь местом, где он жил, и между ними не было особой разницы, по крайней мере, не для Стива), но за последние несколько недель он почти не видел Старка. Другие видели, но Стив, после первых нескольких дней видел его разве что мельком. Скорее всего, именно потому, что те дни были исполнены взаимной неловкости.

Ну же, Роджерс. Даже с нацистами было не так сложно сражаться. Встретиться лицом к лицу с сыном одного из немногих друзей не должно так пугать. Как же он собирается просить руки Пегги…

Стив закрыл глаза — лучше бы он об этом не вспоминал. Боль, которая пришла вместе с пониманием, что этому не бывать, ошеломила его. Планшет и обещание Брюсу могли подождать, по крайней мере, пока он успокоится или…

— Вы заходите, Капитан, или так и будете здесь стоять?

— Мисс Поттс! — Стив вздрогнул, автоматически подсчитывая, сколько раз его уже могли убить или застать врасплох, прежде чем вспомнил, что он больше не на войне и не нужно все время оставаться в полной боевой готовности.

Лицо мисс Поттс смягчилось, когда он заглянула в глаза Стиву.

— Вы в порядке?

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, и временно отложил все мысли о Пегги.

— Все хорошо, мэм. Спасибо, — нервно сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. Хорошо, что мисс Поттс не разглядывала его, словно хорошо прожаренный стейк, как делали большинство женщин с тех пор, как сыворотка изменила его. С ней и Наташей Стив чувствовал себя так, словно у него появилась регулярная возможность тренироваться разговаривать с красивыми женщинами. Это стало одним из того немногого, что у Стива начинало получаться.

Он поднял планшет вместо объяснений:

— Хотел спросить мистера Старка, может ли он это починить.

— Он лает, но не кусает, — сказала мисс Поттс. Судя по виду, она ему не поверила, но не стала продолжать расспросы. Спасибо господу и за малые милости его. — Я могу отдать ему планшет, если не желаете сами иметь с ним дело. В последний раз, когда я с ним виделась, настроение у него было то еще.

Это стало бы легким выходом, и Стив почти поддался искушению, а обещание Брюсу он может сдержать как-нибудь в другой раз. Он не был уверен, что в силах сейчас встретиться со Старком, еще одним напоминанием о будущем и том времени, которое для него потеряно навсегда. Но если он уйдет сейчас, не использует предлог поговорить со Старком…

— Благодарю, мэм, но я должен попытаться поговорить с ним сам на этот раз.

Ответом ему послужила искренняя улыбка мисс Поттс, отчего Стиву стало гораздо трудней не покраснеть и не растечься заикающейся лужицей, но он изо всех сил старался сохранить достоинство.

— Что ж, я рада, что по крайней мере один из вас наконец-то пожелал перестать упрямиться. Я знаю, что вы с Тони не особенно ладите, но он искренне пытается…

— Мисс Поттс, капитан Роджерс, — перебил ее Джарвис, — мистер Старк запретил мне информировать вас о своем состоянии, но поскольку вы оба уже здесь, я бы порекомендовал вам обоим как можно быстрее войти в мастерскую.

— Что? — воскликнула мисс Поттс и оттолкнула Стива прочь с дороги, бросилась к двери. Она быстро вбила длинный код в панель, которая раньше не была подсвечена, и бросилась внутрь, как только дверная створка скользнула в сторону. Стив последовал за ней.

От открывшейся картины у него замерло сердце.

— Тони, — прошептала мисс Поттс. Они оба подбежали к неподвижному телу на полу, Стив с разбегу упал на колени. Ему пришлось проморгаться, чтобы отогнать образ Говарда, который накладывался на человека, лежавшего на полу.

— Джарвис, отчет, немедленно, — сказала мисс Поттс уже громче.

— Он дышит, — с облегчением сказал Стив, когда нащупал пульс у Старка. Кожа под пальцами казалась обжигающе горячей, на лице у Старка был нездоровый румянец, но реактор светился все так же ровно, а пульс, хоть и слабый, был.

— У мистера Старка жар 39.6 градусов, дыхание неровное, а последний раз, когда он говорил, то хрипел. Он потерял сознание сразу перед тем, как вы открыли двери, но он не ушибся головой и, насколько я вижу, никаких последствий от падения не будет.

— Черт, я же знала, что он что-то от меня скрывает, — мисс Поттс тихо выругалась себе под нос. Со своим усиленным слухом Стив расслышал несколько выражений и почувствовал, что краснеет. Что, конечно, было достижением, учитывая то, что Стив был уверен — Ревущие коммандос давно излечили его от этого. А еще он был уверен, что последнее из того, что он расслышал, анатомически невозможно, но не собирался сообщать ей об этом. Это современные женщины, это что-то.

— Может, нужно отвезти его в больницу? — спросил Стив, в надежде отвлечь ее.

— Джарвис? — снова спросила мисс Поттс, быстро коснулась ладонью лба Старка и пригладила ему волосы.

— При условии, что мистер Старк будет достаточно отдыхать и пить много жидкости, посещение больницы может не понадобиться, — отозвался Джарвис. — Как бы там ни было, с учетом его нынешнего графика сна, возможно, оно понадобится в будущем.

— Ясно, — мрачно сказала мисс Поттс. — Ему нужна круглосуточная нянька, чтобы он не перетрудился до смерти.

Она вздохнула и убрала волосы с лица, пока мысленно оценивала ситуацию. Стив закусил губу, чтобы не перебивать ее.

— Через полчаса совет директоров, а потом мне нужно лететь в штаб-квартиру на Западном побережье. А Наташа занята Филом.

Ее взгляд упал на Стива, и он едва поборол желание беспокойно поерзать.

— Брюс наверху, — напомнил он, искренне надеясь, что она не думает о том, о чем ему кажется.

— Брюс слишком ведется на его несчастные глаза и отвлекается, когда Тони начинает говорить о науке, — сказала мисс Поттс, едва заметно улыбаясь.

— Тор? — снова попытался Стив, уже зная, что бой проигран.

— Гостит у Джейн. Считайте это ускоренным курсом по обращению с Тони Старком, капитан Роджерс, — сказала мисс Поттс, подтверждая его судьбу. 

Стив правда ненавидел историю.

* * *

Они уже почти донесли Старка до его спальни, когда он проснулся и принялся возмущаться, что это ниже его достоинства — чтобы Капитан Америка таскал его по дому. Пришлось сделать крюк и приземлиться на диване, а по дороге Старк пытался торговаться, требуя, чтобы его вернули в мастерскую. Ключевое слово «пытался». Стив очень сомневался, что Старк сможет пройти и пять шагов, не грохнувшись, и все его попытки спорить с мисс Поттс обрывались на полуслове.

— Капитан Роджерс до сих пор не смотрел «Доктора Кто». Вы можете начать смотреть вдвоем, прямо тут, на диванчике, — ласково сказала она, когда Старк в очередной раз умолк.

— Телесериал? — спросил Стив. Чересчур жалобно спросил, на свой вкус. То, что он успел узнать о современном телевидении, оставляло желать много, много лучшего. Сочетание нынешних понятий о развлекательном кино и Старка и вовсе обещало стать тяжким испытанием.

Взгляд, которым его одарила мисс Поттс, пронзал не хуже штыка — Стив однажды столкнулся с перепуганным старичком на польской границе и хорошо запомнил, как штыки могут пронзать. 

— Да, звучит заманчиво, — быстро исправился он.

— Начинать нужно с Первого Доктора, — сказал Старк, и Стив сочувственно поморщился, услышав его голос. Старк наконец перестал брыкаться и позволил плотно завернуть себя в плед. — Джарвис, заряжай.

— Запускаю «Неземное дитя», — сказал Джарвис. Экран на стене вспыхнул и ожил. Стив не успел ничего там разглядеть — мисс Поттс жестом велела следовать за ней, и он, выходя из комнаты, только и услышал странноватую электронную музыку.

— Прости, — сказала она, махнув рукой в направлении Тони. — Плохая научная фантастика — считай, единственное, чем его можно отвлечь в таком состоянии.

Стив мысленно содрогнулся. Насколько плохой должна быть плохая научная фантастика на фоне остального современного телевидения? 

— Понимаю, мэм, — сказал он, припоминая, что его заставляли делать, когда он пошел в армию. Может, сейчас все окажется не так уж и страшно? — У нас есть что-нибудь жаропонижающее?

— Я попрошу Брюса занести вам, когда буду уходить, — здесь мисс Поттс приняла очень строгий вид. — Есть еще кое-что, что вам следует знать. Тони — довольно примерный пациент, когда уже решил лечиться, но он наверняка попытается объявить себя здоровым и работоспособным раньше времени. Я ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что он вообще не спал те полсуток, что мы с ним не виделись, и наверняка именно поэтому он сейчас в таком состоянии, — мисс Поттс скрестила руки на груди и тяжелым взглядом пригвоздила Стива к полу. — И именно поэтому вам придется не подпускать его к работе. Да, и еще следить, чтобы он ел.

— Слушаюсь, мэм, — сказал Стив. Он кривовато улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Дум Дум перекидывал через плечо отчаянно шмыгающего носом Говарда, которого иначе из мастерской было не вытащить.

— И еще кое-что, — мисс Поттс замялась. — Тони… иногда много говорит, когда болеет. Я хочу, чтобы вы уяснили для себя, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не должны повторять услышанное при ком бы то ни было, и особенно при нем самом. Мне хватает болеющего Тони, я не хочу возиться еще и с оголодавшими папарацци.

У Стива все паскудно сжалось внутри от намека на то, что он способен воспользоваться чужой слабостью, а потом разболтать все писакам… Он стиснул кулаки и напомнил себе о том, что мисс Поттс не очень близко с ним знакома, и что она имеет все основания ждать от людей в целом в первую очередь худшего. Она просто защищает Старка.

— Я ничего такого не сделаю, обещаю вам.

Пеппер кивнула, бросила взгляд на экран телефона, набрала короткое сообщение и снова посмотрела на Стива.

— Будем считать, что слово Капитана Америка имеет юридическую силу. Мне нужно идти. Вы отвечаете за него, пока меня нет, ясно?

В ее глазах была откровенная тревога, и Стив понял, что чуточку завидует. Из людей, которые могли так переживать за него, уже никого не осталось.

— Понял, мэм, — пообещал он.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, легко коснулась его плеча и вышла прочь, сопровождаемая цокотом каблуков.

Стив призвал на помощь все свое терпение и вернулся в гостиную, чтобы встретиться с плохой научной фантастикой лицом к лицу. Однако, то, что он увидел на широком экране, заставило его остановиться и недоуменно сморгнуть. Двое сидели в машине, говорили о… своей ученице? Что само по себе было бы обычным делом, вот только изображение оказалось черно-белым. А Клинт постоянно клялся и божился, что сейчас снимают только цветное.

Он не успел обдумать это как следует, потому что услышал, как Старк бормочет что-то насчет планшета и «закончить принципиальную схему».

— Что я пропустил? — спросил Стив, надеясь его отвлечь. Это сработало. Старк поднял на него взгляд — глаза у него были мутные и фокусировались с трудом.

— Кэп?

— Именно так, — ответил Стив, пытаясь не улыбнуться при виде Старка, завернутого в плед размера кинг-сайз, и не очень-то в этом преуспевая. Нелегко оказалось помнить, каким засранцем бывает Старк, когда он сидит прямо перед тобой, беспомощный, точно котенок без когтей. Зато так было легче вспоминать Говарда.

— Что я пропустил? — повторил он и указал на экран.

Старк сморгнул и тоже обернулся к телевизору. Стив присел рядом с ним на диван и завернул Старка в одеяло поплотнее, пока тот смотрел в другую сторону.

— Барбара и Ян проследили за Сьюзан до дома, — сказал наконец Старк.

Это Стиву ни о чем не говорило, но он решил, что догадаться по контексту будет проще, чем вытягивать объяснения из сонного Старка. На экране двое учителей обследовали свалку.

— Холодно, — сказал Старк с отсутствующим видом. Он глядел то ли на экран, то ли сквозь него.

Стив помнил, как болел в детстве, вспоминал об этом куда чаще, чем хотелось бы. Одеяла всегда были чересчур тонкими, и иногда мама или Баки… Поколебавшись, Стив притянул Старка к себе и обнял за пояс одной рукой. Он знал, что после сыворотки стал более горячим, чем обычные люди, и был не против поработать грелкой.

— Так лучше? — спросил он.

Старк снова заморгал — теперь он лежал головой у Стива на плече, и вид у него был немного обескураженный.

— Ну… да?

Стива такой ответ устраивал. Старка, наверное, тоже, потому что спустя несколько минут он уснул как младенец. Стив снова перевел взгляд на экран, где старичок ворчал на обоих учителей, что, мол, какая нелепая мысль — прятать кого-то в телефонной будке!

Стив сам не ожидал, что кино так его захватит. Телефонная будка, которая внутри больше, чем снаружи, и скрывала в себе машину времени, и старик, который ею управлял — он и сам не заметил, как увлекся.

Он даже почувствовал легкое раздражение, когда одновременно Доктора похитили первобытные люди и пришел Брюс.

— Джарвис, это можно остановить на время?

Изображение на экране замерло, и Джарвис сказал:

— Я возобновлю воспроизведение, когда вы скажете, капитан.

— Спасибо.

— Что смотрите? — спросил Брюс. Он остановился за спинкой дивана и подался вперед, приглядываясь.

— Мисс Поттс назвала это «плохой научной фантастикой», — сказал Стив, хотя сам уже не находил происходящее таким уж плохим. — Она сказала, что это единственный способ занять Старка.

— Не удивлен, — сказал Брюс и дружески взъерошил Старку волосы. Тот пробормотал что-то неразборчивое Стиву в плечо и прижался теснее. — Учитывая, что он практически сидит у тебя на коленях, тебе уже можно называть его «Тони».

Ну… и то верно. Стив как следует обдумал этот вопрос, пока Брюс щупал Старку лоб.

— Он весь горит, — вполголоса сказал Брюс, уже не шутя. Он положил пару таблеток на журнальный столик, поставил рядом стакан с водой. — Уговори его это принять, когда проснется, и следи, чтобы он пил воду. Я чуть позже супа принесу.

— Ты точно уверен, что тебе не лучше самому за ним приглядеть? — спросил Стив.

— Несчастные глаза, — сказал Брюс, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

Они врут, неожиданно для себя понял Стив. Они оба врут, чтобы удержать его здесь и заставиться заниматься тем, о чем должны бы позаботиться сами. Это было низко и подло, и… и если он сейчас уличит их в этом, то так и не узнает, сумели ли Барбара и Ян вернуться домой. Черт.

Стив быстро изобразил на лице разочарование, стараясь себя не выдать. Он подозревал, что дело тут не в том, что все остальные не хотят возиться с больным, а… ну, они оба, похоже, пытались навязать ему Старка в компанию, и, наверное, это было не так уж плохо, тем более пока тот спокойно спал.

— Попроси Джарвиса позвать меня, если ему станет хуже, — сказал Брюс, еще раз взъерошил Старку волосы и ушел.

Стив посмотрел сверху вниз на Старка… Тони. И Брюс, и мисс Поттс очень хорошо относились к этому человеку. И странно, что они хотят поручить заботу о нем Стиву, который до сих пор не особенно с ним ладил. А уж после этого он точно не проникнется к нему большей любовью… Хотя, если честно, очень трудно активно не любить человека, который нуждается в том, чтобы ты его грел.

Он попросил Джарвиса запустить эпизод снова, и довольно скоро история снова поглотила его внимание целиком. Брюс приходил, оставил пластиковый контейнер на столе рядом с таблетками, и ушел, но как раз тогда показывали сцену побега и факелы с надетыми на них черепами. Краем глаза Стив заметил, что Брюс неподалеку, но решил, что он неопасен и не стоит того, чтобы отрываться от экрана.

Вот только на этот раз после финальных титров следующий эпизод не начался. 

— Это последний? — спросил Стив, чувствуя себя одураченным. Они сумели скрыться от пещерных людей, и тут же застряли в жутком с виду лесу!

— Это — конец первой серии, капитан, — ответил Джарвис. — Хотите ли вы, чтобы я начал воспроизведение следующей?

— Что ты подразумеваешь под серией?

— Классические эпизоды «Доктора Кто» часто были сгруппированы в серии, а не в сезоны. Одна серия охватывает все эпизоды, посвященные одной конкретной сюжетной линии, — пояснил Джарвис. Наверное, это было логично. Стив привык, что слово «серия» на радио и в телепрограммах употребляли в другом значении, но сюда оно тоже подходило.

Он не успел попросить Джарвиса запустить следующую серию, потому что Тони зашевелился и что-то сказал.

— Эй, — позвал Стив. — Суп будешь?

Тони посмотрел на него, потом на телевизор, потом снова на него.

— Кэп? — сипло выдавил он и поморщился от звука собственного голоса. — Что ты?..

— Мы смотрим «Доктора Кто», — Стив взял со столика стакан, который оставил Брюс, и протянул Тони. Удивительно, но Тони позволил придержать стакан, когда у него затряслись руки, хотя, с другой стороны, он, похоже, так толком и не проснулся. Стив сунул ему в ладонь таблетки и добавил:

— Вот, прими. Это поможет сбить жар.

Тони удивленно уставился на таблетки, будто пытаясь понять, откуда они взялись, но потом послушно проглотил, не запивая. Стив начинал понимать, насколько безоговорочно мисс Поттс должна была доверять ему, чтобы оставить на его попечении настолько невменяемого Тони. Пожалуй, обещание, которое она потребовала у Стива, теперь казалось не таким уж оскорбительным. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Стив и потрогал лоб Тони тыльной стороной ладони. Все еще горячий как печка.

— Холодно, — сказал Тони. — И шевелиться больно. И голова… я сейчас…

Пока Тони пытался проследить полет своей мысли, Стив снял крышку с пластикового контейнера и принялся искать в ней ложку, не мог же Брюс забыть про ложку… ага, вот и она. 

— Это поможет тебе согреться, — Стив забрал у Тони воду и протянул вместо нее контейнер с супом. Тони скривился на суп и слегка оттолкнул контейнер.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял что-то у тебя из рук. Я не люблю, когда…

— Брюс сам его сварил, — сказал Стив, не зная, что еще придумать. Про себя он отметил, что в следующий раз нужно предлагать Тони еду, пока он занят происходящим на экране.

Тони все же взял ложку, хотя на суп поглядывал с подозрением. Этот человек мог творить технологические чудеса, пользуясь только собственным умом, а сейчас был не в состоянии опознать ложку и пластиковую миску. От такого Стиву становилось не по себе.

— Мы можем начать смотреть дальше, пока ты ешь, — сказал он. — Джарвис, как называется следующая серия?

— «Далеки», сэр.

— Она мне нравится, — сказал Тони и снова прилег щекой Стиву на плечо. — Прямо дрожь пробирает. Хотя тогда, наверное, смотрелось страшнее… в шестидесятых.

— Почему в шестидесятых это должно было смотреться страшнее? — спросил Стив, но Тони все же решился заняться супом и уже потерял нить разговора. — Джарвис, ты знаешь?

Джарвис был чуть ли не единственным, что Стиву по-настоящему нравилось в будущем. Он никогда не уставал от бесконечных вопросов и проявлял такое же бесконечное терпение, когда Стив злился на эпоху, в которой оказался.

— Я полагаю, капитан, речь идет о планете Скаро, которая была уничтожена взрывом нейтронной бомбы во время военного конфликта между двумя политическими силами. Уровень радиации на планете оставался стабильно высоким, подвергая смертельной опасности немногих уцелевших. Вероятность такого события на Земле остается ненулевой, но в шестидесятые годы двадцатого века Соединенные Штаты и Советский Союз находились в состоянии постоянной готовности к ядерному удару. Угроза настолько крупномасштабных разрушений на тот момент все еще была новой и непривычной, — пояснил Джарвис.

Стив обдумал услышанное и соединил его с тем, что читал раньше. Он ознакомился со справками об оружии массового поражения и термоядерной энергии, но, кажется, раньше тоже не представлял себе масштабов явления. Он бросил взгляд в сторону Тони, убедился, что тот благополучно ест, и попросил Джарвиса запустить следующую серию.

Тони уговорил почти половину супа, прежде чем задремать у Стива на плече. Стив хотел забрать у него контейнер с остатками и еще раз покормить чуть позже, но сериал действительно оказался довольно мрачным, а Стив внезапно понял, что голоден. Довольно скоро от супа не осталось ничего, кроме слабых следов угрызений совести на донышке.

Он убрал контейнер и с нарастающей тревогой смотрел, как таинственные металлические инопланетяне обездвиживают Яна.

— Между прочим, это могло случиться с нами, — сказал Тони.

— Что? — Стив дернулся от неожиданности. Хорошо хоть, не спихнул с себя Тони.

— Далеки, — уточнил Тони. — Они не то чтобы принципиально отличаются от нацистов или других диктаторов. Сумей Германия тогда сделать бомбу, это могло быть нашим будущим.

Вот теперь от сериала действительно пробирала дрожь.

***

Тони проспал большую часть эпизода про далеков, и еще два эпизода кряду, которые оказались такими запутанными, что Стив ничего не понял. Он проверил, как дела у Тони — жар, кажется, наконец-то начал спадать. Брюс принес еще супа и лекарств, вместе с ужином для Стива. Тот съел его, умудрившись не разбудить Тони, спавшего у нее на плече.

— Включи, пожалуйста, следующую серию, Джарвис? — наконец попросил Стив.

— Боюсь, со следующей серией есть некоторые затруднения, капитан, — сказал Стив.

Стив почувствовал прилив разочарования.

— Что-то не так?

— Не то чтобы не так, — сказал Джарвис. — Но оригинальная пленка многих ранних эпизодов «Доктора Кто» оказалась утрачена, когда ВВС избавлялась от старых записей. Остались только некоторые фрагменты аудиозаписей.

— Только звук? — переспросил Стив, не вполне уверенный в том, что это значит. Как видео могло пропасть, а звук при этом сохраниться? Разве они не вместе?

— Совершенно верно, капитан Роджерс. Тем не менее, если вы желаете ознакомиться с этими эпизодами, у вас есть несколько вариантов. У мистера Старка есть их реконструкции, с использованием аудиозаписей и отдельных кадров, или только аудио-версия с дополнительными пояснениями по сюжету.

— Просто аудио-версия — это как слушать радио, да? — спросил Стив.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Джарвис. — Желаете продолжить серией «Марко Поло» в одном из указанных форматов, или просмотреть следующую серию, которая сохранилась полностью?

— Можешь включить просто аудио-версию, пожалуйста?

С Тони, уютно свернувшимся у него под боком, словно теплое напоминание о том, что Стив не один у себя на этаже в компании только боксерской груши, он приготовился слушать следующую серию.

* * *

Тони проспал несколько серий подряд, и Стив понемногу начинал нервничать. Брюс предложил подменить его и посидеть с Тони, но Стиву понравился «Доктор Кто», да и Тони не хотелось будить. Но он уже был сам не свой от того, что столько времени подряд просидел сиднем.

По крайней мере, Брюс принес его альбом для набросков перед тем, как уйти спать. Стив понимал, что ему и самому не помешают несколько часов сна, но он начал рисовать Барбару и Яна в «Господстве террора». Во сне Стив всегда мерз, да и устал еще недостаточно. Поделом ему за то, что просидел весь день сиднем, надо полагать.

Он не заметил, что Тони проснулся, пока тот не провел пальцами по лицу Барбары.

— Отличные рисунки, — сказал Тони, выглядевший намного более вменяемым, чем несколько часов назад.

— Спасибо, — ответил Стив, польщенный и немного согретый похвалой, которая вполне могла бы исходить от Говарда, да Говард и вправду ему такое говорил. Похвалы и просто отзывы о его работах перепадали Стиву нечасто, и потом, сейчас людей, с которыми он был близок достаточно, чтобы показывать им альбом, тоже не осталось. Последняя мысль оставила неприятное ощущение, и Стив поспешил ее отогнать. Вот поэтому он и изматывал свое тело бесконечными упражнениями перед сном. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, — сказал Тони, но из одеяльного кокона не выбрался, и не отодвинулся от Стива. — Когда я был маленьким, то всегда хотел, чтобы Доктор отыскал меня и взял с собой путешествовать.

— Правда? — Стив улыбнулся, представив, как маленький Тони пытается разобрать ТАРДИС и понять, как она устроена (Стив был твердо уверен, что так бы и случилось, хотя понятия не имел, проистекает эта уверенность из того, что он знает Тони, или из того, что он знает Говарда). Он задумался, где можно достать детские фотографии Тони, чтобы нарисовать эту сценку. Наверное, стоило спросить Наташу. По части компромата ей равных не было.

— Ага, все спутники Доктора были особенными, — сказал Тони, переводя взгляд с рисунка на экран, где Леон предал Яна. Стив подавил самодовольную ухмылку, когда увидел, что французишка оказался злодеем. Леон ему не нравился, потому что подбивал клинья к Барбаре. Ян подходил ей намного лучше, и они будут отличной парой, особенно теперь, когда Леон не мешает.

Тони завернулся в плед поплотнее и продолжил:

— Я всегда думал, что Доктор поймет, какой я умный. Я был бы намного лучше Адрика. Адрика вообще никто не любит.

— Какого Адрика? — спросил Стив, но Тони несло дальше:

— А потом Доктор научил бы меня управлять ТАРДИС, и рассказал папе о том, какой я умный. И папе пришлось бы ему поверить, потому что это же Доктор, — Тони, кажется, даже не понимал, что именно говорит, и от его будничного тона у Стива чуть не разорвалось сердце. Он начинал понимать, почему пять человек независимо друг от друга предупреждали его, чтобы он не упоминал при Тони Говарда.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что Говард и сам знал…

— Виду он не подавал, — сказал Тони, и Стив почувствовал, как он напрягся всем телом. — Он постоянно говорил о тебе. Как он гордится, что был твоим другом, как он не собирается прекращать поиски… Меня он в основном презирал, и выставлял из дома, если я болтался в поле его зрения слишком долго. В лучшем случае, просто не замечал. Хотя я терпеть не мог, когда он так делал.

Внезапно Стиву показалось, что после многолетнего отсутствия вернулась его астма и пытается отыграться за годы разлуки, хотя он ничего не делал, просто сидел на диване. Неужели Говард так себя вел?

— Прости, — выдавил Стив, не зная, извиняется ли за Говарда, за свое исчезновение, или за то, что не может представить, как Говард проделывает такое с кем угодно, тем более с собственным ребенком. Какая-то часть его хотела прийти в ярость и вступиться за Говарда, но Тони буквально трясло от напряжения. Стив очень отчетливо это чувствовал, потому что Тони до сих пор на нем лежал. Не говоря уж о том, что Тони все еще был нездоров, и уж точно не в состоянии спорить на такую тему.

Стив заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох, и с некоторой досадой задумался, не поэтому ли Тони задел эту тему именно сейчас, когда у Стива на него просто рука не поднимется.

— Хотя не думаю, что папа стал бы слушать Доктора, — продолжил Тони, не обращая внимания на Стива. — Однажды я нашел видеозапись, которую он сделал, и… теперь ума не приложу, что и думать. Иногда мне хочется вернуть те времена, когда я его просто ненавидел, — Тони понемногу расслабился и обмяк. Стив был бы не прочь последовать его примеру, но ему все еще было не по себе после таких новостей о Говарде. Он даже не знал, что Тони можно на это ответить, разве что снова твердить пустые утешения.

— Все хотят, чтобы я был им, — сказал Тони чуть позже, когда Робеспьера уводили, а он придерживал ладонью раздробленную челюсть. — Даже ты. Мне всегда нравилось думать, что Доктор разглядит меня самого.

Стив не стал ничего отрицать, потому что сказанное было чистой правдой. Он чувствовал себя так, будто Тони несколькими простыми словами ударил его под дых, и ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы осмыслить это ощущение. Когда эпизод закончился, Тони зашевелился под пледом, как если бы собирался встать.

— Мистер Ста… Тони…

— Со мной уже все нормально, — сказал Тони, отталкивая плечо Стива. — Мне нужно закончить чертежи для твоей новой брони и лука Клинта. Плюс еще предохранитель для реактора, который я обещал Пеппер. Мне нужно…

Стив словно снова услышал голос Пеппер («он наверняка попытается объявить себя здоровым и работоспособным раньше времени»), и ему следовало побыстрее взять себя в руки и что-нибудь сказать.

— А не посмотреть ли нам еще одну серию? — наконец нашелся он; собственный голос показался ему сиплым и грубым. — Джарвис, что там идет дальше?

— Следующим по порядку идет «Планета гигантов», капитан, — отозвался Джарвис.

Тони перестал возиться с пледом и фыркнул.

— Там во всем был виноват Мастер. Больше некому. Это он испытывает на Докторе компрессор-уничтожитель тканей.

— А кто такой Мастер? — подхватил Стив и с облегчением услышал знакомую музыку заставки, когда Джарвис запустил серию, не дожидаясь прямой просьбы. По крайней мере, Джарвис был в этом деле на его стороне.

— Строго говоря, он пока не действующее лицо, но все равно он во всем виноват, — сказал Тони — внимание его уже переключилось на экран, и он даже не сопротивлялся, когда Стив начал поправлять плед. — Но он и Бригадир — мои любимые персонажи. У них самые красивые усы. Сара Джейн тоже классная… почему ты смеешься?

— Только ты мог записать персонажа в любимые за красивые усы, — сказал Стив после того, как отдышался. И он совершенно точно не думал о том, какие усы носил Говард и почему Тони нравятся персонажи, которые… Нет, не может быть. Стив не желал вдаваться в размышления о том, как его друг обращался с собственным ребенком настолько плохо, что это уже граничило с издевательством. Тем более сейчас. Его смех и так уже слишком напоминал истерический.

— Только я? — спросил Тони, снова оборачиваясь к Стиву. Взгляд у него был неожиданно ясный, впервые с того момента, когда Стив с Пеппер обнаружили Тони на полу в мастерской. Этот взгляд привел Стива в чувство, хоть дыхание и перехватило снова.

— Только ты, — Стив хотел коснуться плеча Тони, но рука замерла в воздухе. Если бы можно было одним дружеским жестом загладить все свое бессовестное поведение в прошлом, жизнь была бы намного проще. 

Тони улыбнулся ему, искренне и открыто — Стив не представлял, как должен на это реагировать, и на душе стало еще хуже.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони и больше уже не отвлекался от телевизора.

Не прошло и нескольких минут, как он уснул снова.

Когда и эта серия подошла к концу, Стив оторвался от дивана и направился в ванную. Он побрызгал водой в лицо, посмотрел на часы, успешно не встретился взглядом со своим отражением в зеркале и пошел на кухню.

— Джарвис! — позвал он.

— Чем я могу быть вам полезен, капитан?

— Ты можешь выяснить, не спит ли еще мисс Поттс?

Джарвис немного помолчал — пауза показалась Стиву намного дольше, чем на самом деле, — и отозвался:

— Она только что ответила утвердительно на мой запрос. Желаете ли вы, чтобы я позвонил ей?

— Да, пожалуйста. Ты можешь перенаправить звонок на мой телефон? — Стив прислонился затылком к стене, полез в карман за телефоном, который ему выдали в Щ.И.Т.е, и обнаружил, что телефон уже звонит.

— Тони в порядке? — спросила мисс Поттс, даже не дав Стиву поздороваться.

— Он… все нормально, — сказал Стив, стараясь не выдать голосом, как он устал. — Сейчас он спит.

После крохотной паузы Пеппер заговорила снова, и ее голос смягчился:

— А вы в порядке? 

— Я бы так не сказал, — сказал Стив, оседая на пол и протирая глаза. И ведь что характерно — в такой момент он мог позвонить только друзьям Тони. У того, в отличие от Стива, еще были друзья. Стиву отчаянно недоставало Баки, и привычная тупая боль сейчас жгла огнем.

Мисс Поттс на том конце провода хранила молчание и дожидалась, пока Стив договорит. Но ведь она сама взяла с него обещание… Стиву пришлось проглотить подступающее к горлу раздражение, прежде чем он смог продолжить:

— Вы просили не повторять ничего, что я от него услышу, особенно в его присутствии, но я…

— Что он сказал? — перебила мисс Поттс. Стив решил расценить это как разрешение говорить.

— Он… он вспоминал Говарда.

Телефонные линии нынче работали выше всяких похвал, потому что Стив услышал короткий судорожный вздох Пеппер, хотя их разделяло полстраны. 

— Говард и правда?.. — Стив не хотел ни задавать вопрос полностью, ни слышать ответ.

Пеппер снова вздохнула и произнесла вовсе не то, что он ожидал услышать:

— Капитан Роджерс… вы не возражаете, если я буду называть вас Стивом?

— Нет, мэм, не возражаю.

— Хорошо. А вы, пожалуйста, зовите меня Пеппер. Довольно глупо вести беседу на такую тему и обращаться друг к другу по фамилии. Послушайте, Стив, люди меняются, и не всегда это происходит у нас на глазах.

— Мне об этом известно, — сказал Стив, уговаривая себя не злиться от того, что его утешают шаблонными фразами.

— Да, но это невозможно по-настоящему понять, пока не увидишь собственными глазами, — сейчас мисс Поттс говорила негромко и почти ласково. — До Афганистана я считала, что прекрасно знаю Тони. Когда Роуди вернулся с ним… прошло всего три месяца, но казалось, что я больше с Тони не знакома. Маски остались прежними, но под ними скрывался совершенно другой человек. Мне пришлось заново выяснять, каков же он.

В личном деле Тони хранились в основном предположения и допущения, но их оказалось достаточно, чтобы Халк выбрался наружу, когда Брюсу излагали краткую выдержку из фактов. Щ.И.Т. заранее позаботился о том, чтобы Тор и Стив оказались рядом в тот момент. Стив был солидарен с Брюсом. Почти все, что он видел в личных делах каждого из Мстителей, вообще никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не должно было случаться с живыми людьми. 

Мысли сами обратились к Баки, снова, хоть Стив и был сейчас не в состоянии думать о Баки. Издеваться над собой — недопустимая реакция.

— Некоторое время я позволяла Тони дурачить меня, — продолжала Пеппер. — Я хотела, чтобы ему удалось меня одурачить, хотела заполучить обратно прежнего Тони, и была невероятно зла на нового за то, что занял его место.

— Это было нечестно по отношению к Тони, — заметил Стив и прикрыл глаза, потому что силы вот-вот грозили его оставить.

— Верно, нечестно, — согласилась Пеппер. — Я не могла сделать следующий шаг в наших отношениях до того, как смирилась с тем, как все изменилось — а к тому моменту он уже умирал от отравления палладием.

— Значит, вы с ним… — Стив сообразил, что сказал, и попытался взять свои слова обратно: — Прошу прощения. Меня это не должно касаться, — то, что никто не мог прямо ответить на вопрос (даже желтая пресса, которую Стив не читал совсем, даже для общего развития, ну разве что один раз), а ему было крайне любопытно, еще не давало права оскорблять человека, который искренне хотел помочь.

Пеппер рассмеялась, и слышать ее смех было приятно. Стив задумался, когда в последний раз ему удавалось кого-то развеселить. Результат раздумий ему не понравился.

— Все в порядке, Стив. На самом деле дела обстоят не так просто. Мы с ним то сходимся, то расходимся… я практически уверена, что как раз сейчас мы опять разошлись.

Стив не представлял, как можно состоять в отношениях подобным образом. Хотя, наверное, выносить Тони рядом с собой постоянно нелегко даже для Пеппер.

— Я понимаю, — сказал он, хотя понял не так уж много.

— И знаете, что я обнаружила? — Пеппер все же вернулась к предыдущей теме. — Что можно любить их обоих. И память о том, каким Тони был, и человек, которым он стал — они оба очень много значат для меня. Стив, Говард Старк сильно изменился в ваше отсутствие, но от этого он не перестал был вашим другом тогда, раньше.

Не то чтобы Стив мог провести такое сравнение. Пеппер любила обоих Тони Старков. Но новый Говард… Пожалуй, она все равно была права, пусть признавать это не очень хотелось.

— Это когда-нибудь кончится? — спросил он, потому что до сих пор не мог успокоиться.

— Со временем станет легче, — печально сказала Пеппер. — Но люди не любят, когда им это говоришь.

Стив и так уже потерял очень много времени. И ему действительно не хотелось слышать о том, что придется потерять его еще больше.

— Не знаю, стоит ли мне быть рядом с Тони, — признался он. — Он сказал, что все хотят видеть в нем Говарда. Включая меня.

— А вы хотели бы видеть в нем Говарда?

— Да, — Стив чуть отодвинулся от стены и несильно, но чувствительно приложился об нее затылком — этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы отвлечься от мерзкого ощущения под ложечкой. — Я пытался это подавить. Это неправильно — до сих пор хотеть и ждать… но я не могу заставить себя перестать, просто не могу… 

— Если вы станете его избегать, это делу не поможет, — сказала Пеппер, и в ее голосе не было осуждения, которого он ожидал. — Единственное, что может повлиять на ситуацию — если вы научитесь хорошо относиться к самому Тони.

— Почему все вокруг такие чертовски благоразумные? — проворчал Стив и снова услышал смех в ответ.

— Потому что мы сидим в зрительном зале и оттуда глядим на драму, которая разворачивается на сцене, — сказала она, и он и сам не смог сдержать слабой улыбки. — Я обещаю, со временем станет легче. Но если вам нужна передышка, чтобы переварить то, что случилось, я попрошу Брюса подменить вас в роли Тони-ситтера. 

— Он же вроде не способен устоять перед несчастными глазами? — невинным тоном спросил Стив.

И снова смех, на этот раз чуточку виноватый.

— Значит, вы нас раскусили. Мы надеялись, что вам будет проще общаться с ним, когда он не в состоянии художественно скандалить. Я не ожидала, что он заговорит о Говарде. Если вам нужно некоторое время побыть подальше от него, мы поймем.

— Спасибо, — Стив на минуту задумался. — Наверное… я лучше буду продолжать попытки. И потом, мне и правда понравился «Доктор Кто».

— Я породила еще одного хувианца, — сказала Пеппер с веселой досадой. — Клинт никогда мне этого не простит.

— Мисс Поттс…

— Зовите меня Пеппер, Стив.

— …Пеппер, — сказал Стив на пробу. — Спасибо, что поговорили со мной. Я, наверное, отвлек вас от работы.

— Это вам спасибо, что заботитесь о Тони, — возразила Пеппер. — И спасибо, что согласны пытаться и дальше. Немногие на такое соглашаются, знаете ли. До Мстителей у него были только я и Роуди.

«Это все же больше, чем есть у меня» — хотел сказать Стив, но удержался. Он пожелал Пеппер спокойной ночи и дал себе десять минут на то, чтобы посидеть в кухне, прежде чем пойти проверить, как там Тони.

Комната выглядела так же, как и когда он уходил, но у Тони опять начался озноб. Неужели ему стало хуже, пока Стива не было?

— Джарвис, ты не мог бы проверить его температуру?

— Температура мистера Старка тридцать восемь и восемь десятых градуса, капитан. Процесс выздоровления идет нормально.

И то хорошо. По крайней мере, Стив не причинил еще больше вреда в довершение того, который уже нанес раньше. 

Стив устроился на диване, притянул Тони к себе и запустил следующую серию.

* * *

Стив не помнил, как уснул, но проснулся от пристального взгляда карих глаз, полного искренней растерянности.

— Лучше себя чувствуешь? — спросил Стив и потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. По крайней мере, боль в шее быстро пройдет, но так засыпать, конечно, не следовало.

Он приподнял бровь, когда Тони потыкал его пальцем в руку.

— Ты на самом деле здесь, — слегка растерянно сказал он.

Стив фыркнул, пригладил встрепанные со сна волосы Тони и пощупал лоб. Тони на мгновение напрягся, но тут же расслабился.

— Кажется, жар наконец-то спал, — сказал Стив. — И за кого ты меня принял, за галлюцинацию?

— Да, — ответил Тони так поспешно, что Стив припомнил вчерашние слова Пеппер, о том, что у Тони есть только она и полковник Роудс. Тогда Стив был слишком занят жалостью к себе, но сейчас… Он снова подумал о том, как Тони терялся, когда его обнимали, и удивлялся каждый раз, когда просыпался и обнаруживал рядом Стива. По крайней мере, когда Стив болел, у него были мать и Баки.

— В любом случае, спасибо, Кэп. Славно повеселились, но раз мне уже лучше, я должен спуститься в мастерскую и…

— Нет, — Стив схватил Тони за руку, когда тот попытался встать на неверных ногах.

Трудно было не заметить злость в его глазах:

— Мне нужно управлять компанией, если до тебя не доходит…

— Пеппер дала тебе выходной, — перебил Стив. — Может, пойдем вместе на кухню? Я приготовлю завтрак, потом можем дальше смотреть «Доктора Кто». Я буду рад.

— Почему? — голос Тони прозвучал подозрительно и резко.

Стив обдумал ответ и постарался, чтобы в нем не прозвучала жалость — от того, что Тони об этом спросил.

— Потому что ты болеешь и отдых пойдет тебе на пользу. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе снова стало плохо. И потом, мне правда понравился «Доктор Кто». Он совсем не похож на те сериалы, которые мне советовал Клинт.

Тони пренебрежительно отмахнулся, но все же снова сел.

— Клинт — мещанин, он смотрит только реалити-шоу и «Затерянных». Полное отсутствие вкуса. «Доктор Кто» кроет это все, как бык овцу. Это классика. Пятьдесят лет, больше восьми сотен эпизодов, и до сих пор не сдает позиций. Конечно, тебе больше нравится. Я официально беру на себе твое теле-образование.

Да уж, «Доктор Кто» оказался весьма солидным. Восемьсот эпизодов? Но пока что сериал был ему по душе и казался хорошим способом наладить отношения с Тони. Он справится. Наверное. Черт, цифра в восемьсот эпизодов устрашала.

— Это же не все причины, да, Кэп, — в голосе Тони не было вопросов.

— Пожалуйста, зови меня Стивом, — нерешительно попросил он.

Тони снова взглянул на него с удивлением:

— …Точно. Так, э, Стив. Не уходи от ответа.

Стив улыбнулся, от звука его имени в груди неожиданно потеплело.

— Мисс Поттс велела мне присматривать за тобой. Я, вообще-то, даже задумываться не хочу о том, что она со мной сделает, если я подведу ее.

— Это многое объясняет, — Тони сочувственно содрогнулся. Они оба проигнорировали тот факт, что это был не тот ответ, которого ожидал Тони. — Точно. Джарвис, на какой мы сейчас серии?

И на этом они прекратили препираться.

* * *

— Но Доктор только что погиб! Кто этот малый?

— Тебе никто не рассказывал, что такое регенерация? Вот, это она. Доктор остался Доктором, со всеми прежними воспоминаниями, но внешность и характер поменялись, и это вписано в сюжет. Как, по-твоему, этот сериал продержался с одним главным героем аж пятьдесят лет, когда актеры все время стареют, умирают или просто решают сменить работу? Прекрасная находка сценаристов, по-моему. 

Молчание.

— Стив?..

— Мне не нравится новый Доктор.

— О боже. Стив хейтит нового Доктора! К черту перья, Джарвис, ты это записываешь? Даже Капитан Америка не устоял. Я так тронут, я просто не могу не прослезиться.

Стиву было совершенно не стыдно, что он запустил подушкой в больного человека.

* * *

Стив выяснил, что Тони не шутил, когда сказал, что сам проследит за тем, чтобы Стив нагнал все, что пропустил. После того, как Тони поправился (а Стив решил, что второй Доктор вовсе не так уж плох), Стив ожидал возвращения к своему привычному расписанию из упражнений, чтения и рисования в свободное время. Всегда в одиночестве, кроме, разве что, заранее запланированных парных тренировок. Но сейчас, после смены, отработанной на стройке, чтобы помочь восстановить город, Стив понял, что его уволок за собой (практически буквально) очень воодушевленный Железный Человек.

Он выяснил, что Тони больше всего нравится третий Доктор, что его любимый персонаж — Бригадир, а Сара Джейн, Лила и Эйс — любимые компаньоны, разве что чуть более любимые, чем Донна, Тиган и Джек Харкнесс. Сам Стив пока еще не знал всех этих персонажей, но после того, как они досмотрели второго Доктора, то начали следующий сериал. Пока что ему нравились все Докторы и Донна. Рори тоже не оставлял его равнодушным. Он привязался к Йену и Барбаре, а Бен с Полли, похоже, стали его любимчиками. Стив не мог не почувствовать родства с Беном — тот тоже бегал за девушкой, до которой ему было как до луны, и в конце концов завоевывал ее сердце.

— Мне не очень нравится Роза, — сказал он как-то вечером, когда ее фотография появилась в банках данных ТАРДИС, пока одиннадцатый Доктор разражался пафосной речью.

— Тебе, мне и Брюсу тоже, — отозвался Тони. — Но не дай бог Наташа тебя услышит. Роза была ее первой компаньонкой, и это исказило ее восприятие. Печально.

Не то чтобы они скрывали свое новое увлечение, просто в разговорах с командой как-то речь не заходила. То есть не заходила, пока они не оказались на зачистке в торговом центре неподалеку от башни, и кое-что не попалось Стиву на глаза.

Вначале он подумал, что красное пятно может оказаться кровью и привести к телу пострадавшего. Они уже нашли немало трупов, и Стив взял себя в руки, подошел поближе. Но когда пригляделся, то обнаружил кое-что совершенно другое. Он потянулся за темно-красным и отряхнул, надел на голову и обернулся к команде, кроме Тони, которого перехватила Пеппер и увела на совещание. Ухмыляясь, он провозгласил:

— Я теперь буду носить феску. Фески клевые.

У Наташи, Клинта и Брюса просто отвисли челюсти. Тор просто расхохотался:

— Вот шляпа, достойная тебя, Капитан.

— Вот черт, нет, — ко Клинту первому вернулся дар речи. — Я не буду жить под одной крышей с еще одним фанатом «Доктора Кто». Я отказываюсь. Кто развел этот балаган?

— Пеппер, — признался Стив.

— Предательница! Мы же были антихувианскими дружбанами. Тор! Тор, дружище. Ты должен стоять на своем. Теперь против них всех остались только мы с тобой, — горько пожаловался Клинт. Тор только рассмеялся и похлопал его по спине достаточно сильно, чтобы тот пошатнулся.

— Одобряю, — Брюс стеснительно улыбнулся. — Одиннадцатый — мой любимый Доктор, но вообще-то я смотрел только новые сезоны. Так вот что вы смотрели с Тони, пока он болел.

— Ага, — сказал Стив. — У Тони, кажется, есть все сезоны.

— Molto bene1, — сухо сказала Наташа, хотя в душе она веселилась, если легкий изгиб ее губ не врал. — Добро пожаловать в хувианский фандом. Осталось только убедить Старка сделать звуковую отвертку, чтобы я могла использовать ее на заданиях.

Задним числом Стив сообразил, что следовало пригнуться, когда он услышал приближающийся рев репульсоров. Но так или иначе, феску разнесло на клочки, прежде чем он успел прикрыться щитом. Стив недовольно нахмурился, глядя на прибывшего Тони.

— А вот я, например, совершенно согласен с Ривер и Эми в вопросе фесок, — сказал Тони, и лицевая панель шлема скользнула вверх, открывая самодовольную усмешку. — Ладно, народ! Эти обломки сами себя не передвинут. Вперед, Алонзо!

Когда Наташа, чуть позже в тот же день, тайком передала им с Брюсом новые фески, Стив простил ей то, что она фанатка Розы.

* * *

— Ну и что вы двое будете смотреть во время сегодняшнего свидания? — поинтересовался Клинт у Стива, пока тот вытирался после тренировки. Вообще-то он пришел в кухню поискать воды, а нашел вместо этого кучу народу.

— Свидания? — переспросил полковник Роудс. Он приехал навестить Тони неделю назад, отчего сеансы знакомства с современным телевидением стали намного реже. Параллельно с «Доктором Кто» они уже посмотрели «Сумеречную зону», «Стар Трек», несколько полнометражек, но когда появился полковник Роудс… Стив почти не видел Тони всю эту неделю, и он вовсе не дулся по этому поводу, когда Тони зашел к нему и пообещал, что сегодня уж точно выкроит время.

— Это не свидание, — Стив закатил глаза. Впрочем, ему не помешало бы переодеться, прежде чем он отправится вытаскивать Тони из мастерской.

Полковник Роудс присвистнул.

— Какой-то даме нынче вечером привалит крупное счастье. Ну и что же за фильмы смотрит Капитан Америка, когда у него «не свидание»?

— Я смотрю телевизор с Тони, потому это и не свидание, — сказал Стив. Брови у полковника Роудса поползли вверх, хотя уж он-то должен был понимать. У Тони и Пеппер и без того были сложные и тонкие отношения, и Стив не собирался нарушать хрупкое равновесие между ними. — Тони помогает мне нагнать всю популярную культуру, которую я пропустил.

— Неужели? — полковник Роудс изобразил задумчивое лицо. — Похоже, у Тони появились от меня секреты.

— Так что вы собираетесь смотреть сегодня? — спросила Наташа. Она иногда присоединялась к ним, если показывали «Доктора Кто», и Стиву всегда нравились ее комментарии.

— По-моему, Тони упомянул что-то вроде «Юга Тихого океана»2, — чуть виновато сказал Стив. Наташа бесстрастно кивнула и налегла на печенье с шоколадной крошкой — заесть разочарование.

— Вы смотрите мюзиклы? — спросил Клинт, а полковник Роудс просто застыл. — Извини, Кэп, но теперь тебе точно никуда не деться. Это свидание. Иначе ни одна нормальная пара не заведется смотреть мюзиклы, тем более, когда в паре оба мужики.

— Вообще-то Стив как раз дошел в своих занятиях до движения за гражданские права, а в «Юге Тихого океана» затрагивается вопрос межрасовых браков, то есть, конечно, он насквозь сопливый и шаблонный, но, похоже, Кэпу такое нравится, — сказал Говард… черт, Тони, входя в кухню. У него были пятна машинного масла на щеке и на левом плече, и руки тоже по локоть кто его знает в чем, отчего он еще сильнее напоминал Говарда. Тони прошел к раковине, кое-как отмыл то, что отмывалось, и ухмыльнулся специально для Стива. — Если успеем, посмотрим сегодня еще и «Звуки музыки». Тебе понравится, дедуля, там действие происходит в твой исторический период.

— Тони, ты смотришь мюзиклы, — повторил Клинт. — Я официально отказываю тебе в принадлежности к мужскому полу.

За это Наташа наградила его увесистым подзатыльником.

— Еще одна сексистская шутка — и я рассказываю Филу, что ты так и не удосужился посмотреть «Кошек», а ты знаешь, как он обожает Веббера, — добавила она, когда Клинт состроил обиженную физиономию.

— Коулсон — поклонник Эндрю Ллойда Веббера?.. — удивился Тони.

— Слушай, Тони, — как бы невзначай заметил полковник Роудс, — я правильно помню, что твоей маме очень нравился «Юг Тихого океана»?

Реакция продлилась всего долю секунды, Стив даже не был уверен, что заметил эмоции, которые Тони так быстро подавил — какими бы они ни были.

— Ага. Готов поклясться, что я до сих пор помню наизусть тексты всех песен и скорее застрелюсь, чем позволю им опять поселиться у меня в голове, но! Как истинные патриоты, мы принесем эту жертву во имя просвещения Америки!

Колкости Тони по-прежнему раздражали, но он ведь просто пошутил. По крайней мере, так сказал себе Стив, когда почувствовал, что у него на загривке шерсть поднимается дыбом.

— Я к вам присоединюсь, если не возражаешь. Роджерс и Хаммерстайн3 — прямо образчики мужественности, — то, что полковник Роудс обратился за разрешением и к Стиву тоже, слабо повлияло на тот факт, что Стив очень даже возражал. Полковник Роудс имел Тони в своем распоряжении целую неделю, и сейчас была его очередь уступить, в конце концов.

Возразить он, однако, не успел. Тони прищурился, сложил руки на груди и просто сказал:

— Нет. 

— Нет? — переспросил Стив в замешательстве.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты затеваешь, звезда моя, и этот номер не пройдет. Даже у тебя, — сказал Тони. Стив посмотрел на Клинта и Наташу, но они выглядели не менее озадаченными, чем он. Полковник Роудс был сама невинность.

— И какой же номер у меня не пройдет, Тони?

— Пройдет от силы минут двадцать, и ты начнешь ныть, что ягодицы главной героини не идут ни в какое сравнение с прекрасной задницей Розарио Доусон. Что, за редкими исключениями, обычно чистая правда, потому что у нее отличная задница, но мы будем смотреть «Юг Тихого океана» и «Звуки музыки» в образовательных целях. Тебе никто не мешает в полутысячный раз пересматривать «Город грехов» с кем-нибудь другим. То, что она как-то весь вечер на меня вешалась, не означает…

— Да-да, Тони, хвастайся сколько угодно, она просто использовала тебя, чтобы подобраться ко мне.

— …не означает, что тебе позволено донимать меня со своей манией.

К этому момент полковник Роудс уже ухмылялся до ушей, а Тони энергично жестикулировал.

— «Богема» очень познавательна, и при этом — тоже мюзикл. Поможет капитану Роджерсу лучше понять культуру девяностых, — многозначительно заявил полковник Роудс.

— Ты этого не говорил, я этого не слышал, — сказал Тони, и полковник Роудс расхохотался. Даже Наташа явно развеселилась, но Стив по-прежнему не понимал, о чем вообще речь. — Нет. Я крепок принципами и духом, и никакое количество саке не совратит меня, сладенький. Ты с нами кино смотреть не будешь. А если ты будешь сбивать нас с праведного пути патриотизма, мы выгоним тебя из нашего тайного тайного общества.

— Тони, у нас же нет никакого тайного тайного общества, — сказал Стив, окончательно потеряв и нить разговора, и надежду ее все-таки найти. И нет, последнее его вовсе не расстраивало. Ну, почти.

— Нет, есть, — отозвался Тони с широкой улыбкой, точно такой же, какой любил награждать его Говард. Не улыбнуться в ответ было решительно невозможно, как бы Стив ни обижался (хотя он вовсе не обижался). — Оно настолько потрясает умы, что не может быть названо, оно — лавкрафтианский ужас тайных обществ.

Стив не успел похвалить себя за то, что узнал последнюю отсылку, потому что пришел Брюс, с отсутствующим видом грызущий ручку, и направился к кофеварке. По дороге он потрепал Тони по макушке — как уже выяснил Стив, это был универсальный ответ на подначки Тони.

— Тони, мы ведь договаривались насчет неназываемых ужасов посреди лаборатории, — сказал Брюс. — Я не буду тебя спасать, если ты нечаянно разбудишь Ктулху. И точно запру где-нибудь, если он сведет тебя с ума.

— Вот за это я тебя и люблю, пирожочек, — сказал Тони и состроил Брюсу глазки.

Клинт, сидящий верхом на барной стойке, расхохотался.

— И почему я до сих пор удивляюсь, что вы говорите такое на полном серьезе? Мог бы уже и привыкнуть.

— Тебя, Бартон, я скормлю древнему ужасу последним, — сказал Тони. — Стива — первым. А остальные будут страдать от моего безумства и тирании.

Полковник Роудс слушал все это и незаметно, ненавязчиво наблюдал за Тони. Стив все сильнее и сильнее подозревал, что они все же будут смотреть кино втроем. И он самую малость волновался, потому что не мог отделаться от мысли, что с Тони что-то не так.

* * *

Он оказался прав. К тому моменту, как Стив переоделся и вернулся обратно в логово, полковник Роудс уже устроился на диване, вытянув руки поверх спинки. Тони закатил глаза и сел рядом с ним, Стиву досталось кресло.

Стив и хотел бы сказать, что ему это не неприятно, но он знал, когда нужно сдаться и просто быть честным самим с собой. Но от признания того, что он чувствует угрозу от полковника Роудса, будто бы тот отбирает у него единственного человека, который заботился о том, чтобы Стив не чувствовал себя одиноким, он не стал себя чувствовать меньшим идиотом.

По крайней мере, «Юг Тихого океана» оказался хорош. Стиву понравились песни, и он даже посмотрел в интернете со своего, теперь уже починенного, планшета, что мюзикл вышел несколько лет спустя после войны. Он задумался, видела ли его Пегги. Ей всегда нравилась музыка…

Стив взглянул на полковника Роудса и Тони, когда одна из актрис запела про Бали Хай, и удивился, когда увидел, что Тони свернулся под боком у Роудса, и не сводя глаз, смотрел на экран и смотрел на экран с ужасающе пустым лицом.

Стив уже почти поднялся на ноги, когда Роудс поймал его взгляд и покачал головой. Он легко поглаживал Тони по плечу, словно невзначай присматривал за ним и утешал, не подавая виду. Тогда Стив понял — если он сейчас привлечет внимание к тому, что происходит, Тони мгновенно окажется на противоположной стороне дивана и останется без дружеского утешения.

Он заставил себя расслабиться, и Роудс одобрительно улыбнулся ему, прежде чем снова незаметно сосредоточить внимание на Тони. Стив понял, что ревнует. Правда, это было лучшее слово для того, что происходило, хотя он так и не смог определить, ревнует ли он к Роудсу, потому что тот утешал Тони, или к Тони, потому что у него обнаружился кто-то, кто знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы давать именно то, что ему нужно.

Стиву отчаянно не хватало Баки.

* * *

Полковник Роудс добросовестно дотерпел до конца «Юга Тихого океана», но ровно через двадцать минут после начала «Звуков музыки» принялся петь дифирамбы прекрасным ягодицам мисс Доусон. Стив не желал, чтобы его отвлекали подобными заявлениями, и так прямо и сказал, тем более мисс Эндрюс была ничуть не менее прекрасна (о ее ягодицах Стив распространяться не стал, но уделил некоторое внимание иным изгибам). Не сразу, но Тони все же включился в игру и начал поддразнивать Стива на предмет его внезапной влюбленности в Джули Эндрюс. Он даже пообещал как-нибудь включить в их расписание «Исключительно современную Милли», где она, видимо, тоже снималась. Стив наконец расслабился и уже не чувствовал себя лишним, хоть и сидел отдельно от всех в кресле.

И он даже не удивился, когда полковник Роудс принес выпивку и предложил посмотреть «Богему».

— Ну же, Кэп, — Роудс попытался привлечь на свою сторону Стива, потому что Тони продолжал упрямиться. — Я тоже читал учебник истории, я знаю, как ты жил до сыворотки. Если бы ты родился на несколько десятков лет позже, «Богема» была бы как раз про тебя — полуголодные люди искусства посреди безжалостного Нью-Йорка. Ну помоги же мне!

Сочетание уговоров и алкоголя оказалось очень действенным, и «Богему» они все-таки запустили.

Это было… нельзя сказать «интересно». Слово «познавательно» подошло бы лучше. Очень мило, но в то же время…

— Не понимаю, почему ты не шокирован, Кэп, — слегка невнятно заметил полковник Роудс, когда Стив улыбнулся, слушая, как пара на экране распевает про тысячу сладких поцелуев. — Там показывают трансвеститов и стриптизерш, а ты и ухом не ведешь.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Нью-Йорк мало изменился с сороковых, — пожалуй, именно это его и удручало. Все выглядело таким знакомым, и при этом таким демонстративно непохожим на прежнее. — Неужели голодные художники всегда ведут себя одинаково?

— Видишь? Я говорил, Стив не поддастся на твое коварство, — Тони попытался ткнуть полковника Роудса пальцем в бок, но промахнулся. — Он в каждом видит звездно-полосатую душу, даже если это стриптизерша.

— Так выпьем же за стриптизерш со звездно-полосатыми душами и потрясными задницами! — полковник Роудс поднял стакан.

Стив не смог сдержать усмешки, и они все трое выпили за и впрямь выдающиеся формы мисс Доусон.

Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Тони и полковник Роудс окончательно пали под натиском поглощенных литров спиртного, а фильм закончился. Стив прикидывал, хочет ли он трудиться, растаскивая их по комнатам, или лучше оставить их прямо на диване лежащими друг на друге в слегка компрометирующих позах. И тут он вспомнил, что ему как-то подарила Наташа с комментарием «от непьянеющих — непьянеющим».

Стив быстро сбегал к себе на этаж и, вернувшись, применил набор разноцветных фломастеров по назначению. Потом он довершил картину табличкой с надписью «Все, что остается — перепрыгнуть через луну», точно как в песне, и прицепил к штанам Тони коровий хвост из бумаги. Не без помощи Джарвиса, который всегда был готов напомнить, как пользоваться камерой в телефоне, Стив переслал свидетельство своих трудов Клинту, на которого можно было положиться в деле распространения компромата.

Когда Стив ушел спать, он чувствовал себя более довольным жизнью, хоть и немножко мелочным.

Спустя несколько часов его разбудила смс от Брюса. «Ты или невероятный храбрец, или просто балбес. Он выше тебя по званию».

«Вот поэтому и не надо пить с теми, кто ниже тебя по званию и отрубается позже, чем ты», — с некоторым самодовольством ответил Стив и снова полюбовался фотографией разукрашенного полосками и звездочками полковника Роудса.

* * *

Полковник Роудс улетал на следующий день, и Стив мурлыкал себе под нос «My Favorite Things»4, пока рисовал семь лавкрафтианских ужасов — они пели и были одеты в костюмы из занавесок. Он дождаться не мог, пока все вернется на круги своя.

— Жутко, — Роудс заглянул ему через плечо и уставился на Ктулху в монашеском облачении.

— Спасибо, сэр, — сказал Стив, закрашивая тентакли. — Кажется, Тони держат в заложниках в его кабинете, пока он не закончит какие-то документы для Пеппер, если ты его ищешь.

— Вообще-то, я искал тебя. — Роудс сел рядом со Стивом. — И еще, поскольку ты теперь один из нас, можешь звать меня Роуди.

Роуди. Это… вообще-то, неплохо звучало. Стив с любопытством взглянул на него, отвлекаясь от рисунка.

— Один из нас?

— Тех, кто не отступает перед лицом неимоверных и неназываемых кошмаров Тони Старка, — Роуди улыбнулся, но быстро посерьезнел. — Я хотел дать тебе один совет, если примешь, конечно.

Стив кивнул и отложил рисование. Он улыбнулся, чуть стеснительно, несмотря на то, что не далее, чем два назад, видел Роуди смертельно пьяным.

— Не откажусь.

Роуди уставился на Стива, потом покачал головой.

— Скажу прямо. Быть другом Тони — дело нервное и непростое. Девяносто процентов времени тебе будет хотеться задушить его, потому что он ведет себя, как мудак. Он не изменится и не исправится, он будет выкидывать номера, вроде как вчерашней ночью, просто чтобы доказать, что он может и сам со всем справиться, а разбираться с последствиями придется тебе. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь скажет тебе за это спасибо, — Роуди говорил так непринужденно, словно рассуждал о погоде.

Именно этот тон выбил Стива из колеи и мгновенно разозлил. Друг Тони не может так говорить о нем!

— Тони не…

— Полегче, солдат, — Роуди поднял руки, словно сдаваясь. — Я не сказал ничего, чего бы ты уже сам не знал. И поверь мне, настанет время, когда он манипуляциями заставит тебя махнуть на него рукой. Признаюсь, в прошлом ему удавалось одурачить меня. Высокая цена опыта.

Стив подавил гнев, когда увидел вину в глазах Роуди и понял, что на самом деле двигало им.

— Зачем ему так поступать? — тихо спросил Стив.

— Потому что он идиот, — Роуди пожал плечами. — Потому что время от времени ему приходит в голову дурацкая мысль, что нам будет лучше без него, и у этого сукина сына слишком большие проблемы с эмоциями, чтобы поговорить об этом, как нормальные люди. Ты полздоровья положишь, пока будешь присматривать за ним, чувак. Я не шучу, когда говорю, что это очень утомительное занятие.

— Так почему ты с этим миришься? — спросил Стив.

— Это я должен был бы тебя об этом спросить, — сказал Роуди. — Это ты два поколения подряд мирился с фирменным старковским идиотизмом. Так зачем возвращаться за новыми впечатлениями?

Потому что, когда речь заходила о Старках, у него не оставалось другого выбора. Но Стив не сказал этого вслух, а задумался о том, почему он продолжал дружить с Говардом, несмотря на флирт, взрывы, беспокойство и трудности.

— Говард — хороший человек, — наконец, сказал Стив и заметил вспышку гнева в глазах Роуди.

— По крайней мере, был, когда я знал его, — уточнил Стив — ему было нужно, чтобы Роуди понял. — Он бы сделал что угодно, если бы кто-то из нас нуждался в поддержке, и он рисковал собственной жизнью, чтобы уберечь нас — ну, как уж умел. Он сутками напролет работал, чтобы создать новое оружие и броню — чтобы Ревущие Коммандос и все наши солдаты были лучше защищены. Он стоил того, чтобы мириться с плохими чертами его характера, потому что он был хороший человек.

— Не тогда, когда я знал его, — прорычал Роуди.

Стив поморщился, не зная, бросаться ли защищать Говарда или просто орать от возмущения всей ситуацией в целом. Роуди вздохнул и потер виски.

— Прости. Я знаю, что вы с ним были друзьями, но я знаком с Тони слишком давно, чтобы думать что-то хорошее о Говарде Старке.

Стив кивнул, подавил собственный гнев и заставил себя думать о следующем поколении.

— Тони… я знаком с ним не так давно, но они с Говардом очень похожи, да?

— На то, что ты описал? Да, вот только плюс еще целый вагон собственных тараканов в голове. — Стив услышал непроизнесенное «которыми он обязан Говарду». — Но никому другому я бы не доверил прикрывать себе спину. Он в десять раз лучше, чем Говард.

Это был удар ниже пояса, хоть Роуди и вряд ли это осознавал. Стив зажмурился, напомнил себе, что нужно дышать, хоть от смеси вины и гнева застыли легкие.

Роуди, казалось, сам сообразил, что ударил не по правилам, хоть и ошибся с причиной.

— Прости, это я перестарался. Вообще-то я пришел не ругаться с тобой из-за Говарда.

— Не то чтобы я не понимал твою точку зрения, — сказал Стив и сумел изобразить слабую улыбку.

— Что ж, если ты хотел, чтобы я не чувствовал себя виноватым, у тебя не получилось, — Роуди вздохнул и встряхнулся. — Ладно, я просто хотел убедиться, что ты знаешь пару трюков на случай, если Тони начнет заносить на поворотах. Ты видел, что я делал прошлым вечером?

Стив постарался выбросить Говарда из головы и отыскать способ как-то сделать разговор повеселее.

— Да, то саке еще как помогло.

— И твой талант к рисованию тоже, — сухо сказал Роуди. Стив взглянул на него своим лучшим «Я Капитан Америка, снимаю котят, которые застряли на деревьях, и не обижу даже муху, если она не супер-злодей» взглядом. — Боже, чувак, неудивительно, что ты их всех обдурил.

Смешок Роуди разрушил натянутую атмосферу между ними, и Стиву не пришлось на этот раз прилагать столько усилий, чтобы улыбнуться.

— Смотри, — Роуди подался вперед. — Даже в хорошие дни с Тони непросто иметь дело, но в такие, как сейчас, ты должен выждать, пока он сам придет к тебе. Надавишь не по делу, и он оттолкнет тебя.

Совет казался вполне разумным. Иногда общение с Тони превращалось в прогулку по минному полю, так что Стив принял его во внимание и запомнил.

— Буду иметь в виду.

— И последнее. Тони… Иногда с ним совершенно невозможно иметь дело в одиночку. Пеп и я выяснили это на собственной шкуре, — Роуди поморщился, и Стиву оставалось только догадываться, о чем тот думает. — Если тебе когда-нибудь просто понадобится отдохнуть от него или нужна будет помощь, позвони кому-то из нас. Или кому-то из Мстителей, если мы оба не сможем выйти на связь. Хэппи тоже тебя выслушает, если понадобится. Просто не думай, будто ты обязан со всем справляться сам.

Это было больше, чем просто предложение помочь с Тони. Гораздо больше. Это было в словах Роуди, когда он сел напротив Стива:

— Ты теперь один из нас.

И если это и пугало, то разве что чуть-чуть — Стиву казалось, будто он предает своих старых друзей, хоть он и сам знал, что это просто смешно.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, крепко, до боли, сжимая в руке альбом с набросками.

— И еще, в следующий раз, когда я вернусь, будет твоя очередь напиваться, дружище. Я уже поговорил с Брюсом, чтобы он немного поколдовал в лаборатории, и мы еще посмотрим, кто теперь будет смеяться на следующее утро. Это война.

Стив рассмеялся, и хотя бы на время отпустил свой страх. В последние дни он много смеялся и это было ему по душе.

* * *

— Просто потрясный сериал.

— Кэп. Стив. Ты меня убиваешь. Нет, во имя кибернетики, только не это. Черепашки ниндзя не «потрясные». Они классные. Они клевые, чувак. Они даже отпадные, все что угодно, но термин «потрясный» должен навсегда остаться в девяностых. Ну же, Кэп. Попробуй еще раз и по-человечески.

— Просто классный сериал?

Тони вздохнул и похлопал его по спине.

— Да, с тобой еще работать и работать.

* * *

— Я не понимаю, отчего люди протестуют против того, что солдаты защищают их, — чуть не закричал Стив, и не швырнул планшет в стену только потому, что Тони вопросительно приподнял брови, глядя на него.

— А что, никому не пришло в голову просто записать тебя в Нью-Йоркский университет на несколько уроков истории? — спросил Тони, но ответа дожидаться не стал. — Кстати, так было бы намного разумней. Серьезно, там и занятия по рисованию есть. У тебя был бы нормальный преподаватель, который объяснил бы, что к чему, без вливания в уши всей этой госпропаганды. Кто бы мог подумать, что шпионская организация не в состоянии толком описать полную картину происходящего.

Странно, но сарказм Тони полностью утихомирил пыл Стива. Он застенчиво улыбнулся, разжал смертельную хватку на планшете и по-настоящему внимательно посмотрел на Тони. Тот улыбался, но не той улыбкой, которую привык видеть Стив. Он не знал, стала ли тому причиной тема, которую они обсуждали, или то, что Тони на сутки заперся в лаборатории после разговора с Пеппер. Он решил не лезть на рожон и продолжать разговор.

— Не думаю, что этому существует какое-то приемлемое объяснение, — сказал он.

— Если мы говорим о баптистской церкви Вестборо5, то я склонен согласиться, но у меня такое чувство, что мы о Вьетнаме. Дай сюда, — Тони выдернул планшет у него из рук, не дожидаясь разрешения. Хотя если бы Стив сам предложил, Тони, скорее всего, не взял бы, с его-то специфическим отношением к тому, чтобы брать что-то из рук. Но Стив не стал заострять на этом внимание. Тони был… ну, Тони. Он не злобился, не оскорблял намеренно, и Стив уже выяснил, что если подходить с умом, Тони даже попытается вести себя немного вежливей. Когда он сказал об этом Пеппер, та улыбнулась и похлопала его по руке.

Он помахал Тору, пока Тони, с непростым выражением лица, изучал текст.

— Что тревожит тебя, побратим? — спросил Тор и сел за стол напротив. Он всегда выглядел слишком крупным для стульев, неважно, насколько большими делал их Тони.

— Это, — с отвращением сказал Тони, — просто бредятина. Господи. Неудивительно, что ты разозлился. Я проспал все уроки истории, и то могу написать лучше, чем здесь. Тут нет ни слова о причинах событий, одна только дистиллированная пропаганда.

— А, это домашнее задание Капитана по истории, не правда ли? — спросил Тор с веселыми искорками в глазах. — Многое мне довелось услышать о твоих затруднениях с ними.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ и постарался не обращать внимания на то, что продолжение разговора об этой, с позволения сказать, истории, ему неприятно. Для него это оказалась не совсем история. Таким должно было стать его будущее.

— Проблема в том, что они не дают тебе никакой перспективы. Ну, то есть, мы всегда можем посмотреть пару фильмов о Вьетнаме. Хотя тебе, наверное, понравится только «Мисс Сайгон», а я уже насмотрелся мюзиклов на три месяца вперед, — Тони сделал задумчивую паузу, потом улыбнулся. — Говоришь, не можешь даже представить себе ни единой причины?

— Честно говоря, да, — сказал Стив. Не то чтобы он по правде пытался. Сейчас ему больше хотелось ударить кого-нибудь, кого угодно, точно так, как он делал еще до сыворотки, когда ввязывался в уличные драки. Те двое парней в кинотеатре, в день, когда Баки отправили на фронт…

— Точно. Давай зайдем с другой стороны. Что тебе известно о битве при Фермопилах? — спросил Тони, и блеск в его глазах говорил об озорстве, о котором Стив рано или поздно пожалеет. Но вряд ли ему достанется сильнее, чем доставалось от проделок Баки — и с каждым разом ему становилось все легче о них вспоминать.

— Это во время войны с персами, да? — сказал Стив, припоминая, что учил в школе. — В Греции? Узкое ущелье — и против большого войска его может удержать гораздо меньший отряд. Разе что, как при битве при Марафоне, другая армия отыщет обходной путь.

— Это весьма мудрая стратегия, — задумчиво сказал Тор. — Жаль, что она потерпела крах.

— Вот знал, что ты знаешь о стратегии, но ни о чем больше, — Тони покачал головой. — Греки боролись с персидским вторжением. В очередной раз. Как сказал Стив, за десять лет до того, в 490 году до рождества Христова, афиняне сражались с персами в битве при Марафоне, использовали эту тактику и победили. В 480 году они надеялись одержать еще одну победу с ее же помощью, в сочетании со сражением на море.

Тони оживленно жестикулировал, и Стив не мог насмотреться на смесь изящества и взрывной энергии, с которой Тони двигался. Он вспомнил, как хотел нарисовать Говарда вот таким, но ему так это и не удалось. Наверное, нужно попробовать еще раз, с Тони.

— Из-за предателя, который показал персам обходной путь в горах, — продолжал тот, — военачальник отправил большую часть сил прочь, а сам, с небольшой группой воинов, остался, чтобы задержать врага как можно дольше. Греки в конце концов проиграли при Фермопилах, но у флота было время отойти к проливу у острова Саламин и выиграть там решающую битву против больших, но медленных кораблей персов.

— Тебе столько известно о битвах, мой друг, — сказал Тор, и в его голосе ясно слышалось одобрение.

Тони пожал плечами и отмахнулся, хоть, например, на Стива это тоже произвело впечатление.

— Я помогал Роуди с его домашними заданиями по военной истории. Это было веселее, чем сидеть в пустой квартире, а Говард старался поменьше обращать на меня внимание, если я не ввязывался в неприятности.

Тони покосился на Стива, но тут же снова переключился, хлопнул в ладоши с неуемной энергией, которая казалась самую малость чересчур взрывной. То же самое, что было во время «Юга Тихого океана», разве что масштаб чуть поменьше. Стиву хотелось бы, чтобы Тони не считал себя обязанным вот так что-то доказывать. Или по крайней мере, прекратил при этом изводить самого Стива. Не показывай, что ты злишься, Роджерс…

— Точно, — голос Тони перебил мысли Стива, — крупное поражение, но при этом войну греки выиграли. Помни Аламо и все такое. Давайте смотреть кино.

— Тони, — сказал Стив, но как бы он ни пытался, нотка приязни проскользнула в его попытках быть строгим. — Мне нужно закончить рапорт.

— Подыграй мне, — сказал Тони и на лице его, прежде чем он обернулся к Тору, мелькнула улыбка. — Ты с нами, здоровяк? Эпичные битвы, храбрые воины, все дела. Все, как ты любишь.

К удивлению Стива, Тор заколебался:

— Я не хотел бы мешать вашим ухаживаниям.

Стив моргнул. Тони рассмеялся.

— Перестань во всем верить Клинту на слово. Прости, блонди, но мы на самом деле не встречаемся, так что не переживай. Даже Фил пару дней назад смотрел с нами «Кошек» и «Призрака». Так, парни, встречаемся в берлоге через пятнадцать минут. Мне сперва нужно кое с чем разобраться.

С этими словами Тони вышел из комнаты, полный все той же неуемной энергии. Тор с приязнью посмотрел ему вслед. Он оказался одним из немногих, кто мог смотреть на Тони вот так, без примеси раздражения.

— Человек из железа, похоже, что-то замышляет, — сказал Тор. — Мне знаком этот взгляд, я видел его у брата.

— Я просто надеюсь, что все не закончится очередным взрывом, — отозвался Стив и отошел сделать попкорн. Если к ним присоединится Тор, понадобится двойная порция.

— Ты уверен, что я вам не помешаю, Капитан? — спросил Тор и достал из холодильника масло. — Наслышан о том, что ты сделал, когда полковник Роудс высказал желание присоединиться к вам…

В следующий раз, решил Стив, когда он решит дуться, то сначала уйдет куда-нибудь, где его не увидят.

— Нет, все нормально, правда. Я просто… Похоже, я сам не понимал, сколько времени провожу с Тони, пока не приехал Роуди. И не понимал, что делать, когда Тони общается с кем-то другим.

Это прозвучало гораздо беспомощней, чем казалось Стиву.

— А, теперь я понимаю, — Тор положил руку ему на плечо и ласково сжал. Тор излучал доброту, по ощущениям было похоже на теплое одеяло, которое в силах защитить друга от любого холода. — Тебе следовало сказать об этом, Капитан! Мы с добрым доктором были бы рады, если бы ты присоединился к нашим путешествиям по городу. Уверен, что твое присутствие успокаивало бы его.

Стив даже не подумал о том, чтобы спросить. Он знал, что Тор и Брюс отправлялись бродить по городу, искали чайные и этнические ресторанчики, куда потом могли бы водить всю команду, когда день выдавался особенно долгим. Тони первое время практически силком выгонял из их башни, требовал, чтобы они разыскали для него приличный греческий ресторан. Брюс только тогда чувствовал себя в безопасности, когда рядом с ним был кто-то, кто мог в случае чего остановить другого парня, а Тор только рад был поближе познакомиться с Мидгардом.

Он, наверное, мог бы бродить вместе с ними, решил Стив. Ему никогда в голову не приходило, что необязательно быть одному.

— Я… Спасибо, Тор. В следующий раз так и сделаю.

— Ты поступишь хорошо, если будешь помнить о друзьях, Капитан, — сказал Тор, без тени обиды. — Ты, как и я, больше не одинок в этом странном мире, и никто из нас не хочет оставаться один.

Стив опустил глаза, его горло болезненно перехватило, когда он позволил себе потянуться за ладонью Тора. Потом он рассмеялся, чуть хрипло — он никак не мог перестать об этом думать. Это все еще казалось предательством по отношению к Баки и остальным, так что он хотел сменить тему разговора.

— Глупо об этом не подумать, да?

— Несовершенная человеческая память иногда кажется освежающе новой, — сказал Тор и рассмеялся от всего сердца. — Идем. Приготовим это чудесное мидгардское угощение и дождемся нашего собрата.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул, насыпал сырые зерна на сковороду. Тони пошел на эту поблажку, когда Стив доказал ему, что приготовленный так попкорн гораздо вкуснее, чем из микроволновки. От мысли об упрямстве Тони ему стало лучше. Теплее.

— Тор?

— Да, друг мой?

— Спасибо.

* * *

Стив уставился на дверь в логово доктора Дума. Она была настолько стереотипной, что никто из них сперва не поверил, когда увидел ее на снимках, пока не убедились лично. Тор и Тони не верили до сих пор, потому что обеспечивали поддержку с воздуха. Клинт и Наташа прикрывали его с флангов. Стив обернулся к Наташе, потом снова к двери.

— Что за молоток!6 — сказал он так невинно, словно только что родился.

Брюс хохотал так, что сложился пополам, Клинт уронил челюсть.

— Тебе повезло, что ты мне нравишься, солнышко, — сказала Наташа, распахнула дверь и вырубила охранников со смертоносной эффективностью.

* * *

Стив уже видел достаточно из «Доктора Кто», чтобы начать всерьез задумываться о некоторых предпочтениях Тони. Они только что полчаса проспорили о Ниссе и Тиган после того, как досмотрели «Мертвеца Модрина», а Стив так и не начал понимать, почему Тони нравится Тиган. Но главная загадка…

— Я никогда бы не подумал, что Третий Доктор будет твоим любимцем, — сказал Стив, наконец сообразив, почему продолжает думать об этом, наблюдая за Пятым Доктором. — Да и Бригадир тоже.

— ЮНИТ мне всегда импонировал, — сказал Тони. — И потом, как можно не любить смокинги, которые носит Третий? Он шикарный. Да, этот эпитет ему очень подходит. А шикарных все любят.

— Я хочу сказать, ты все время жалуешься, что Третий Доктор антинаучен, и я не ожидал, что тебе понравится присутствие в сюжете военных, — сказал Стив, так и сяк вертя в голове этот ребус и не находя разгадки. 

Вместо ответа он получил взгляд, полный искреннего обалдения.

— То есть, — поспешил пояснить Стив, — я знаю, ты дружишь с Роуди, но ты постоянно шипишь на директора Фьюри, и всем известно, что ты и Щ.И.Т. во многом расходитесь во взглядах.

— Во-первых, ЮНИТ намного круче Щ.И.Т.а, тут и говорить не о чем. По части сверхсекретных государственных организаций Бригадиру попросту нет равных. Даже Торчвуд и рядом не стоял, — Тони очень убедительно оскорбился, что кто-то посмел сравнивать Щ.И.Т. и ЮНИТ, и Стив не сдержал улыбки. Следующая фраза уже не была такой забавной: — Во-вторых, Стив, я патриот. По мне это не всегда видно, но я большую часть своей жизни работаю на военных. Я всегда хотел для мужчин и женщин, которые служат нашей стране, только лучшего. Именно поэтому я больше не мог производить оружие после того, как увидел, что в них стреляют из сделанных мной пушек.

Стиву стало стыдно за то, что он вообще задал такой вопрос. Мог бы и догадаться… Не то чтобы Тони ставил Роуди в упрек, что тот служит в армии, и Стив знал, что у «Старк Индастриз» осталось еще много оборонных контрактов. На той неделе Тони пришлось прервать марафон Бондианы, потому что один из собранных им радаров выдавал ложные срабатывания. И это был один из считанных разов, когда Тони счел нужным отвлечься от их «уроков». Стив попросту не понял, до какой степени это для него важно — а должен был бы понять. Он не мог позволить себе и дальше вот так в упор не видеть, каков Тони на самом деле.

Он ожидал, что этим беседа и закончится, но Тони нерешительно заговорил снова:

— Третий… Отец иногда брал меня с собой на базу, когда я был маленьким. То ли чтобы показать маме, что он меня вовсе не игнорирует, то ли я не знаю, но в любом случае он спихивал меня на руки первым попавшимся дежурным, чтобы никто не мешал ему обсуждать контракты на поставку вооружений.

Стив сумел не ощетиниться при упоминании Говарда. В кои-то веки он был благодарен Тони за все предыдущие подначки, которые его изрядно закалили. Он вдруг подумал, что Тони мог делать это и нарочно, чтобы, когда ему понадобится серьезно поговорить о событиях своего детства, Стив не испортил все вспышкой гнева. От того, что Тони приходится делать такие приготовления, становилось немного грустно.

Он приглашающе вытянул руку вдоль спинки дивана, как Роуди сделал в тот вечер, когда они смотрели «Юг Тихого океана». Тони одарил его взглядом, в котором ясно читалось, что он прекрасно понимает, что Стив задумал, и второй раз на это не купится. Стив был согласен с тем, что тонкие намеки ему пока не удаются, и рад тому, что Тони не обиделся настолько, чтобы замолчать.

— Некоторые были уродами. Их можно было доводить до белого каления без особого труда. Потом, наверное, кто-то из начальства узнал, что происходит, и… Вместо того, чтобы настучать на меня отцу, или самим как-то наказать, они просто сделали так, чтобы в дни наших визитов на дежурстве всегда был кто-то, кто умеет ладить с детьми. Они слушали, как шестилетний шкет рассуждает о физике, и даже не думали обращаться со мной как-то по-особенному из-за того, что я был не в меру умным. Они… — Тони помолчал, подбирая слова, — им было не все равно. Райли, Перловски, Джефферсон… они заботились обо мне, их не волновало, какая у меня фамилия, или что я могу для них сделать. Я был для них просто Тони.

И подумать только, что для этого Тони нужно было попасть на военную базу к незнакомым людям. Стив снова почувствовал, что его охватывает гнев, но на этот раз не на Тони за то, что тот оскорбляет память Говарда. Он был зол на то, во что превратился Говард, забросивший своего единственного ребенка, который заслуживал гораздо большего, и еще — на себя, за то, что по-прежнему глядел на Тони, а видел Говарда три раза из каждых четырех.

В любом случае Тони вырос сильным.

— Вот поэтому мне и нравится Бригадир, — сказал Тони. — Ему было не все равно. Это видно, когда он приказывает Мастеру остановиться в «Когтях аксонов», когда зовет капитана Йейтса по имени после бомбардировки во «Временном монстре», и всякий раз, когда он строго отчитывает сержанта Бенсона, а потом улыбается тайком. Ему на самом деле было не наплевать на людей.

Стив, который тоже питал исключительную привязанность к Бригадиру, от души согласился со всеми аргументами Тони. Они с Тони не часто соглашались, взять хотя бы их последний спор из-за Тиган и Ниссы, но Бригадира и впрямь было невозможно не любить. Это было так же обязательно, как не переносить на дух Адрика. 

— И потом, — добавил Тони, расплываясь в улыбке, — у него просто невероятные усы. А у Третьего такие же невероятно стильные костюмчики.

По поводу последнего Стив как раз располагал забавными фактами, который обнаружил, роясь в сети. И он с большим нетерпением ожидал подходящего момента, чтобы поделиться ими.

— Согласно информации в статье на ИМДБ, все усы Николаса Кортни вплоть до его появления в этой серии были накладными.

— Что? — глаза у Тони округлились и весь он изобразил собою шок и потрясение. — Нет, это не… Этого не может быть. Стив, ты только что лишил меня детства. Я больше никогда не смогу смотреть эти эпизоды. Я травмирован на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И это все из-за тебя… Кэп, ты что делаешь?

Тони взвизгнул по-девичьи, что Стиву хватило ума не комментировать, а Стив сгреб его в охапку и прижал к себе. Поддаться наконец этому порыву было очень даже приятно, и Стив был готов мириться с сердитыми взглядами Тони, пока тот не пытался вырваться из объятий.

* * *

С разведданными от Наташи задание было обречено на успех. Стив и Клинт под прикрытием должны были пробраться на склад АИМ, пока Тони и Брюс стряпают что-то вроде технологического чуда, которое одним махом решило бы проблему. Тор должен был отвлечь внимание на себя, пока все не будет готово, а потом подать сигнал тем, что внутри.

— Побудем плохишами, — сказал Клинт в конце обсуждения стратегии.

— Шикарно. Пора хулиганить7, — отозвался Стив и получил в ответ по удивленному взгляду от всех.

— Тони, чувак, это не круто, — проворчал Клинт, оборачиваясь к тому. — Ты наконец-то показал ему что-то, что я одобряю, а меня не позвал! Поверить не могу, что пропустил марафон «Светлячка»!

* * *

Спустя четыре недели Тони был занят спаррингом с Наташей в спортзале.

Когда Стив это обнаружил, он развернулся на пятках так круто, что его чуть не занесло на повороте. Можно было отправиться в прежний спортзал, неподалеку от старой квартиры, но он раздал все свои запасные боксерские груши после того, как переехал в Башню. А обычную грушу он сейчас разнесет одним ударом. Придется просто дождаться, пока Тони с Наташей закончат.

Проклятье, и почему все должно было случиться именно так?

«Потому что все должны делать то, что сказал Капитан Америка», — словно наяву услышал он полный яда голос Тони, не в первый и не в десятый уже раз. — «Куда подевался Стив Роджерс, который был в курсе, что не всегда стоит следовать приказам? Ах, да! Он заморозился до смерти! А ты — жалкая пустышка, раскрашенная в цвета национального флага!»

Все началось на ровном месте. У Стива был план — отличный план — того, как обсудить неумение Тони следовать установленной процедуре, после того, как на задании все пошло наперекосяк. Он заранее отрепетировал, что и как скажет, и намеревался проявить рассудительность и такт, насколько возможно. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Тони перестал импровизировать на ходу, когда ситуация непредсказуемо меняется, а на кону человеческие жизни. Просто было бы намного лучше, если бы Тони не делал это явочным порядком и молча, как в этот раз, когда он просто забыл сообщить Стиву, что сменил местоположение. Это было вполне разумно, и Тони не стал бы возражать, если бы Стив проявил понимание.

«Сказать тебе, почему ты так не любишь учить историю, Кэп? Да потому, что ты застрял в ней и отказываешься вылезать! Ты и с тем, что есть, не можешь управиться, что там говорить о том, что было!»

Как и все планы, в которых фигурировал Тони Старк, этот полетел кувырком, не успев начаться. Стив не знал, кто начал первым, а может, затяжное задание измотало их обоих сильнее, чем они отдавали себе отчет, но внезапно Стив обнаружил, что орет — о Говарде, о том, что Тони никого, кроме себя, не видит, и что ему вообще нечего делать в команде, если он не в состоянии соизволить сообщить им о том, что делает. Стив перешел в наступление и не ослаблял натиска.

Тони контратаковал.

«В тебе и вправду нет ничего, что не дала бы сыворотка. Может, раньше и было, да сплыло. Остались одни ледышки. Какого дьявола я должен выполнять приказы покойника, который не видит дальше собственного склепа?!»

Контратаки Тони всегда были разрушительнее атак.

Прошло четверть часа, прежде чем Тони вышел из спортзала и заковылял прочь, а следом за ним — раздосадованная Наташа. Она отправлялась на одиночную операцию через час — с какой бы стати именно ей возиться с Тони? Впрочем, Стиву было наплевать — из пятнадцати минут, которые он прождал, ровно шестнадцать были лишними. Во время стычки Наташа и Брюс оттащили Тони, предоставив Клинту и Тору разбираться со Стивом. Их попытки его успокоить не увенчались успехом, и Клинт вздохнул и предложил Тору просто оставить его ненадолго в покое. Оставленный в покое Стив отправился в спортзал, потому что был слишком взвинчен, чтобы читать или рисовать. 

Он убедился, что они ушли, обмотал руки эластичными бинтами, уже дрожа всем телом от накопившегося напряжения, и выбрал грушу, сделанную специально для него, подарок Тони на новоселье. Еще одно напоминание о том, что сказал Тони… Господи, надо было вообще убраться подальше от Башни.

Что ж, сегодня Стив был твердо намерен оставить от чертовой штуки одни клочья. Она выдержала полгода использования в обычном режиме, то есть обычном для Стива, но прямо сейчас он был до того зол, что хотел ее уничтожить просто затем, чтобы полюбоваться, какое у Тони будет лицо. Разрушить то, что Тони сделал своими руками, чтобы сорвать на чем-то свое дурное настроение. В конце концов, Тони с ним сделал то же самое.

Хуже всего было не то, что остальным Мстителям пришлось разнимать их, чтобы не допустить драки. Хуже всего, что на этот раз не было никакого волшебного посоха. На этот раз все было целиком на их совести , с какой стороны ни посмотри. Они, и только они сами все разрушили, и Стив начал давить первым.

Стив наносил удары руками и ногами, но не мог даже сбить грушу с крюка, на котором она висела. Это бесило неимоверно — и потом, Тони, чтоб его. Они с Баки, бывало, ссорились, но вовсе не так. Да что там, Пегги в него стреляла, но после этого ему не хотелось ее придушить. Может, это у Старков семейное. Кто его знает, поссориться с Говардом ему так и не довелось. Говард легко сходился с людьми, никогда не лез за словом в карман и мог скорее напоить тебя вусмерть, чем довести до рукоприкладства. Баки одно время нарочно пытался всерьез разозлить Говарда. Они даже устроили по этому поводу тотализатор, но Говард и в тот раз обернул все в шутку и купил им всем выпить.

Стиву очень хотелось домой.

Он в последний раз изо всех сил пнул грушу, обнял ее и прислонился к ней лбом — даже обивка осталась целой. Стив тяжело дышал и пытался понял, сколько времени он тут провел. Часа два? Может и больше, учитывая, как болят руки. Его тело не так просто было измотать.

Груша выиграла этот раунд. Стив был не очень рад такому результату.

— Стив… — раздался голос Тони.

Стив напрягся, чувствуя, как от звука этого голоса разом возвращается вся злость.

— Что тебе надо? — резко спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Я… мы можем поговорить? Пожалуйста?.. — спросил Тони, непривычно серьезный. Его голос звучал устало, обессиленно. Тони казался уязвимым — Стив нечасто его таким видел.

Но Тони не Говард. Тони не Пегги. И уж точно он не Баки, единственный в мире человек, которого Стив сейчас был бы рад видеть. Стив не слушал тревожные сирены, которые взвыли у него в голове от этого негромкого «пожалуйста». Он развернулся и набросился на жертву, которая сама напросилась.

— Нет, — сказал Стив и испытал мелкую, гаденькую радость, глядя, как расширяются глаза Тони. Тот щеголял роскошным фингалом — наверняка Наташа подарила, — и был до сих пор одет в спортивные штаны и черную безрукавку с кругом, вырезанным на месте дугового реактора. Любимый отвлекающий прием — давайте смотреть на сверкающие огоньки, а не на шрамы вокруг! В общем и целом, выглядел он таким же потрепанным, как и звучал.

— Просто уйди, — прорычал Стив, которому уже было не по себе от собственной вспышки ярости. Тони и правда стоило уйти, для его же блага.

Тони вздрогнул, но уходить и не подумал. Вместо этого он сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул вперед.

— Я просто… я знаю, что не должен был такого говорить, но я… Тогда была годовщина по Йенс… того дня, когда меня нашли в Афганистане, и я…

— Я не желаю это выслушивать, Старк.

На этот раз Тони застыл и во взгляде у него промелькнули страх и обида, которые сменились гневом.

— Ты можешь дослушать наконец? — прошипел Тони, взмахнув руками. — Я пытаюсь извиниться…

— А я не желаю этого слушать, — сказал Стив, наступая на Тони, который начал пятиться. У Стива при виде этого все перевернулось внутри, но он уже не мог остановиться. — Я не хочу тебя видеть. Уйди.

— Почему? — Тони сорвался на крик, безвольно упавшие вдоль тела руки сжались в кулаки. — Стив, в чем дело? Я стараюсь изо всех сил, ты можешь хотя бы…

— Нет, не могу, — оборвал его Стив. Надо было убрать Тони отсюда. — И знаешь, почему? Ты не тот, кто мне нужен. Вон отсюда.

На секунду Стив пробил все защиты Тони, все стены, которые тот вокруг себя возвел. Он увидел лицо человека, которого ударили в спину, и услышал нечто, что было чертовски похоже на задавленный всхлип. Миг — и все это исчезло, только ладони у Тони мелко подрагивали, и было не разобрать, от страха или от ярости.

— Знаешь, что? — сказал Тони, и в голосе у него был привычный яд. — Пошел ты на хер, Стив Роджерс. Я честно пытался. Хочешь остаться один? На здоровье. В следующий раз мы тебя даже откапывать не станем, если тебе это так нравится.

С этими словами Тони круто развернулся и пошел прочь. Стив его не остановил.

— Какого черта?

Стив повернулся и обнаружил Клинта, слегка запыхавшегося, как будто тот бежал.

— Нет правда, Стив, какого черта? Ты совсем с дуба упал? Джарвис, скажи Брюсу, чтоб разыскал Тони, срочно.

Стив действительно не в силах был сейчас иметь дело с кем-то еще.

— Уйди, — попросил он, проходя мимо Клинта и меряя взглядом непобежденную грушу. Она уже наверняка созрела для второго раунда.

— Ну уж нет, — твердо сказал Клинт. — Я оставил тебя одного, чтобы ты поостыл, а не затем, чтобы Джарвис вызвал меня и сказал, чтоб я срочно бежал сюда, а то вы тут друг друга поубиваете.

— Так не поубивали же. Ты мне тут не…

— Нет уж, закрой рот хотя бы сейчас, — Клинт схватил его за руку, и Стив с огромным трудом сдержался хотя бы настолько, чтобы просто оттолкнуть его, а не размазать по стене.

Стиву нужно было сейчас остаться одному. Сейчас же, пока он кого-то не покалечил. Но Клинт, придурок дурацкий, лишенный даже зачатков инстинкта самосохранения, только сильнее разозлился. Он не побоялся ни подойти к Стиву снова, ни ткнуть в него пальцем, едва не попав Стиву по носу.

— Или ты будешь слушать, и слушать как следует, или я тебя так выдеру, что ты неделю сесть не сможешь, и я еще молчу о том, что сделает Наташа, когда узнает, что тут было.

Это было пустой угрозой, по крайней мере в той части, которая касалась самого Клинта. Он был хорош в рукопашном бою, очень хорош, но этого и близко было недостаточно, чтобы одолеть Стива. Без лука, сам по себе Клинт был обыкновенным и не очень прочным смертным, и для Стива сгодился бы в лучшем случае как маленькая разминка.

От последней мысли Стиву стало дурно. В панике он попятился, но Клинт шагнул вперед, не отставая.

— Знаешь, что это сейчас было, Кэп? Это ты повел себя как первостатейный мудак. От Тони я бы такого ждал, но не от тебя, и даже Тони на такую жестокость не способен.

— Какая тебе разница? — огрызнулся Стив, из последних сил заставляя тело повиноваться.

— Такая, что кто-то должен тебе сказать, как ты облажался, и, похоже, кроме меня, больше некому, — сказал Клинт.

— Я не намерен выслушивать это от тебя, — прошипел Стив и оттолкнул Клинта так несильно, как только мог.

— А то ты думаешь, что я не знаю, — Клинт не только шагнул обратно в опасную зону, но и толкнул Стива в ответ. — Человека, от которого ты хотел бы это выслушать, здесь нет. Хочешь потрясающую новость? Его и на свете уже нет.

— Не смей…

— А то что, Стив? Ты сделаешь мне очень больно? Опять будешь кидаться на людей, которые хотят тебе помочь пережить горе, потому что горе — это не то, что ты можешь себе позволить? — Стив оттолкнул руку Клинта, но не решился сделать что-либо еще. — Я не знал Баки, но если он хоть наполовину был таким замечательным другом, каким ты его изображаешь, он бы сказал тебе то же самое. И повторял бы, пока до тебя бы наконец не доехало, неважно, насколько тебе не хотелось бы это слышать.

Стив закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на том, чтобы дышать. Баки…

— Почему? — снова спросил он, из последних сил держа себя в руках.

— Слушай, у тебя с командной работой совсем беда, — сказал Клинт, уже поспокойнее. — Ты в этом смысле еще хуже, чем Тони Старк, а это не так-то просто.

От этого Стив глаза открыл.

— Что?.. — он прекрасно работал в команде, по крайней мере, так ему казалось. Это было единственным в его новой жизни, что имело хоть какое-то значение, и все, что у него осталось, он вложил в команду и в общее дело. Неужели этого недостаточно? Хотя, может, он и вправду совсем устарел.

— Не пойми меня неправильно. На заданиях ты просто молодец. Все остальное время ты проверяешь, чтобы с каждым из нас все было хорошо, но не позволяешь нам сделать то же самое для тебя. Да и то, тебя не разберешь, заботишься ты о команде или все-таки о живых и настоящих нас, потому что ты нас к себе не подпускаешь! Я бы сказал, это верный признак того, что командир из тебя хреновый.

С таким же успехом Клинт мог врезать ему под дых. Дыхание у Стива перехватило, он попятился и оперся спиной о стену. Злость больше не удерживала его на ногах.

— Послушай, Стив… — Клинт с силой потер затылок. — Мы понимаем, что тебе нелегко. Я вообще не представляю, как ты до сих пор держишься. Но мы хотим помочь. Я не Баки, мы не Ревущие Коммандос, но мы тоже твои друзья. Ты не предашь их, если позволишь, чтобы мы тебе помогли. По-моему, уже давно пора.

Стив сполз по стене на пол и притянул колени к груди.

— Что, круто я облажался? — спросил он. Все тело ныло, накатила усталость, и чувствовал себя он довольно жалким.

Клинт неловко уселся рядом с ним и пихнул его плечом.

— Ага. Кто бы мог подумать — даже Капитан Америка не застрахован от лажи.

Стив весь передернулся, услышав свое кодовое имя — слова Тони вспомнились с неприятной ясностью.

— Черт, прости, — сказал Клинт, — думаешь, я так хорошо разбираюсь в тонких чувствах? Не разбираюсь, если что.

— По тебе не скажешь, — Стив хотел, чтобы это прозвучало шутливо, но вышло просто устало. И он не сумел полностью изгнать страх из голоса, когда продолжил: — То, что ты сделал, было очень неразумно. Я мог тебя покалечить.

— Так ведь не покалечил, — сказал Клинт своим обычным тоном. Его ухмылка тут же увяла. — Ты понимаешь, что вы тогда не обязаны были принимать меня обратно в команду? Но ты положился на слово Наташи, что я не подведу, и не пытался со мной нежничать, как с пострадавшим. Раз ты после всего, что случилось, решил, что я достоин доверия, пора бы мне вернуть любезность.

— Ты был ни в чем не виноват, — Стив нахмурился. Если Клинт до сих пор чувствует себя обязанным, Стив, должно быть, и в самом деле плохой командир.

— Ну вот, начинается, — Клинт покачал головой. — Ты опять превратился в Кэпа. У тебя на уме только то, как это повлияет на команду, верно?

Стив отвернулся. Клинт был прав. Сейчас Стиву следовало волноваться о благополучии своего друга, а не о командной работе и собственной некомпетентности.

— Извини, — прошептал он.

— Да ладно, ты не виноват, что жизнь тебя так крепко потрепала, — Клинт пожал плечами. — И потом, ты учишься. Поначалу до тебя вообще было не достучаться, как мы ни старались. Тони дошел до того, что консультировался с психологами Щ.И.Т.а, как тут ему под руку подвернулся, прости господи, «Доктор Кто».

Стив не стал заострять внимания на том, что Клинт опять обругал его любимый сериал, и попытался припомнить те первые недели. Как Фьюри приказал ему не покидать Башню. Как Тор предлагал ему тренировочный поединок, а Клинт уговаривал посмотреть новое реалити-шоу. Наташин чай с цветками вишни, когда Стиву не спалось, попытки Брюса завести беседу, когда он рисовал. Даже Тони, с которым они усиленно избегали друг друга… Стив все время обнаруживал небольшие сюрпризы для себя. Старый фонограф, приставка со стратегическими играми, новый мотоциклетный шлем. Никаких записок к ним не прилагалось, но только один человек мог их там оставить. Вся команда пыталась оказать ему посильную помощь, а Стив слишком упивался своим одиночеством, чтобы это заметить.

— Я идиот, — сообщил Стив Клинту, и тот широко улыбнулся.

— Это я тебе и сам могу сказать, — отозвался Клинт. — Но ты теперь один из нас, так что ничего страшного. По сравнению со мной или Тони ты еще нормальный. Просто, ну… мы рядом, Стив. Мы готовы помогать.

Стив кивнул, гадая, как он мог не замечать этого так долго. Ведь Роуди, Тор, да и другие говорили ему, фактически, то же самое. Может быть, на этот раз он наконец-то запомнит. Баки бы его высмеял, если бы Стив признался ему, что боится предать его память, так что, наверное, и в самом деле пора было прекращать.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив почти ровным голосом. — И… спасибо, что наорал на меня. Похоже, мне это пошло на пользу.

— Если тебе снова понадобится словесная порка, только скажи, — Клинт явно был горд собой. — Это единственный вид поединка, где я могу тебя победить. Так что… с душевными разговорами мы закончили, что после этого положено делать? Надеюсь, мне не обязательно тебя обнимать? Потому что ты мне нравишься, Кэп, но не до такой степени.

Стив слабо усмехнулся и прислонился затылком к стене.

— Думаю, я это переживу, — сказал он. — Лично я собираюсь пойти и извиниться перед Тони за то, что я был, как ты очень верно сказал, «первостатейным мудаком», и надеяться, что он меня простит.

— Ну, я бы сказал, что перед этим Тони лучше дать слегка остыть, но ход мыслей у тебя верный, — Клинт поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся. — Ты сам как, в норме?

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Стив. — Я… я тебе потом скажу. Но мне есть, о чем подумать, — он был почти уверен, что не придет в норму, пока не поговорит с Тони. 

Клинт кивнул, еще раз с беспокойством оглядел его и удалился.

Стив мрачно посмотрел на неубиваемую грушу. Он и так уже разрушил нечто, сделанное Тони. И теперь ему оставалось только надеяться, что еще можно собрать это заново.

* * *

Стив остался там еще на несколько часов, просто сидел на мате и думал. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным, но знал, что не уснет, пока не поговорит с Тони. Он медленно потянулся и спустился в мастерскую.

Код не подошел.

— Джарвис? — спросил Стив. — Ты не мог бы?..

— Боюсь, что мистер Старк приказал ограничить доступ в мастерскую для всех, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Джарвис.

— Так он там один?

— Сейчас с ним доктор Бэннер.

Это хорошая новость. По крайней мере, Тони не в одиночестве. Стив знал, на что Тони способен в таком состоянии, и ненавидел себя за то, что стал его причиной.

— Я бы посоветовал вам вернуться позже, Капитан, — предложил Джарвис. — Возможно, ближе к вечеру у него будет настроение принимать гостей.

— Ага, — разочарованно сказал Стив. Но кого ему было винить, кроме самого себя? Можно было пойти проверить, не проснулся ли Тор, или… — Джарвис? Помнишь, в какой серии второй Доктор говорит с Викторией о ее отце?

— Мне кажется, вы имеете в виду «Могилу Киберчеловека», капитан. Хотите, чтобы я воспроизвел этот фрагмент, или желаете посмотреть серию целиком?

— Целиком, если можно, — сказал Стив, направляясь назад к лифту.

— Она будет готова к просмотру в берлоге, капитан, — сказал Джарвис. — И если будет позволено заметить, капитан, мне не кажется, что мистер Старк захочет надолго затягивать эту размолвку.

Должно быть, он и правда производил жалкое впечатление, если даже Джарвис решил его подбодрить.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, — Стиву оставалось только надеяться, что это правда.

Он включил серию сразу, как только добрался до берлоги и устроился на диване. Было очень странно смотреть ее вот так, в одиночестве. Ему не хватало комментариев Тони и Наташи, смеха Брюса, когда они смотрели Маппетов, или воодушевления, с которым Тор следил за сюжетом боевиков. Даже радость, с которой Клинт наблюдал, как люди ссорятся в его любимых реалити-шоу, сейчас пришлась бы кстати. Но эту серию Стив хотел посмотреть один.

— Ты счастлива с нами, Виктория? — спросил Доктор с экрана, с искренним участием, которое не вязалось с его нелепым нарядом.

— Да. По крайней мере, была бы, если бы мой отец был здесь, — ответила Виктория. — Даже не знаю, что бы он подумал, если бы увидел меня сейчас.

Стив знал, что подумали бы Баки и Пегги, если бы увидели его сейчас. Клинт был прав. Они велели бы перестать кукситься и, скорее всего, устроили бы здоровскую выволочку. Если честно, Стив больше опасался правого хука от Пегги, чем от Баки, но вдвоем из них вышла бы внушительная команда.

— Тебе его очень не хватает, так ведь?

— Только когда я закрываю глаза. Я до сих пор вижу его как наяву, каким он был, прежде чем эти ужасные далеки пришли в наш дом. Он был очень добрым.

Говард. Что же случилось с тобой? Его нельзя было даже оправдать одержимостью. Стив все так же ясно видел их всех, стоило ему только закрыть глаза. Пегги, Баки, полковник Филипс, Ревущие Коммандос… Но Говард, Говарда он видел лишь иногда. Образ мутнел, стоило ему подумать о Тони.

— Я никогда не забуду его. Никогда.

— Нет, разумеется, нет. Но знаешь, когда-нибудь воспоминания о нем уже не будут приносить грусть.

— Мне кажется, так будет всегда.

Уже прошло больше полугода, почти восемь месяцев с того момента, как его вынули изо льда. И до сих пор все еще бывало слишком больно, но в остальном… Иногда он мог по-настоящему поговорить о Баки, с Тони или с Клинтом, или Тор мог спросить о Пегги, и Стив находил в себе силы улыбнуться. В хорошие дни, да, но они случались. Воспоминания о матери грели его — точно так, как говорил сейчас Доктор, но другие пока что…

— Вы, наверное, не помните свою семью, — сказала Виктория после того, как пошутила по поводу возраста Доктора.

— Почему же, могу, когда захочу. Но да, ты права. Мне нужно по-настоящему захотеть, чтобы они снова возникли перед глазами. Все остальное время они спят в моей памяти, и я забываю. С тобой будет так же. Да, точно так же. Ты поймешь, сколько есть всего, о чем можно думать, что можно вспоминать.

Слова Доктора одновременно утешали и причиняли боль. Стив хотел бы, чтобы они был правдой, но пока еще не мог отпустить ни Баки, ни Пегги. Он до сих пор хотел вернуться домой.

— Наша жизнь не такая, как у всех. И это восхитительно. Никто во вселенной не может делать того, что делаем мы. Тебе нужно поспать, а этот старик пока останется бодрствовать.

Никто во вселенной. Это казалось такой болезненной правдой, что Стив почти попросил Джарвиса поставить эпизод на паузу. Он не жалел о том, что согласился на сыворотку, но просто хотел… Хотел, чтобы когда-нибудь все стало проще.

Он уже устал ждать, пока все образуется.

* * *

Стив не заметил, как уснул прямо на диване, но когда проснулся, то обнаружил, что кто-то накрыл его пледом.

— Джарвис, кто?.. — спросил он сиплым со сна голосом.

— Мистер Старк принес для вас плед, капитан.

Значит, Тони. Может статься, Стив еще не окончательно все испортил.

— Думаешь, он…

— Капитан, вызов повышенной срочности от директора Фьюри. Желаете ответить на звонок отсюда?

Проклятье.

— Да, пожалуйста, — сказал Стив и мысленно вздохнул. После задания он обязательно поговорит с Тони.

* * *

Стив проснулся и услышал ритмичный писк кардиомонитора; все тело словно горело в огне. Грустно, но ему не впервой просыпаться от боли, хоть хуже, чем сейчас, ему давно не было. Похоже, на этот раз он хорошо влип, потому что даже с учетом сыворотки до сих пор чувствовал ожоги. Он был весь покрыт повязками, хотя рука, которой он держал щит, уцелела, похоже, оставалась прикрытой от того, что причинило ожоги. К счастью, ему хватило ума прикрыть и голову тоже.

По крайней мере, ни Пегги, ни Баки больше не будут о нем переживать, подумал Стив, чуть истерично. Он привык приходить в себя и выслушивать их нравоучения, но сомневался, что в новом мире кто-то станет дежурить у его постели. Мстителям и без того было, чем заняться, а Тони… Стив до сих пор так и не собрался попросить прощения, и Тони был самым занятым из Мстителей. Во время последнего задания он обращался с ним подчеркнуто безразлично. Он не стал бы сидеть и ждать, пока Стив придет в себя.

Стив подавил поток болезненных эмоций, помимо физической боли он не мог разбираться еще и с ними. Он попытался вспомнить, что вообще привело его сюда. Был огонь, и он помнил, как здание вокруг него рушилось. Он вернулся туда, чтобы…

Стив резко открыл глаза и попытался сесть, только чтобы неудержимо раскашляться, после первого же вдоха через кислородную маску. Пара небольших прохладных ладоней легла на пылающую кожу, заставила снова лечь.

— Ребенок… — с усилием выдохнул Стив и почувствовал укол боли в шее. От него по телу разлилась расслабленность, но Стив знал, как бороться с действием транквилизаторов. Они все равно перестанут работать почти сразу, так что решение было в лучшем случае временным.

— Он в порядке, Стив. Немного наглотался дыма, но ты спас его. Он в порядке.

Это было все, что он хотел знать. Стив перестал сопротивляться успокоительному, погрузился в вялую дрему на несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться и дать лекарству подействовать. Через болезненное марево он попытался узнать голос. Наташа? Но она же отправилась на одиночную миссию…

В конце концов Стив открыл глаза и увидел, что Наташа смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Ты пролежал без сознания несколько дней, — сказала она, когда убедилась, что Стив ее понимает. — Врачи говорят, что дважды чуть было тебя не потеряли, потому что даже сыворотка не успевала справляться, а первая попытка пересадить кожу не удалась, потому что ты пришел в себя и стал отбиваться.

Что ж, это объясняло, почему Наташа уже вернулась. Они, должно быть, хотели, чтобы за ним кто-то присматривал на случай, если он попытается навредить себе. Наверное, Мстители установили дежурство.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно с него содрали кожу, но знал по опыту, что через несколько дней все пройдет. Он вернется к заданиям, самое большее, через несколько недель. Любой нормальный человек после такого оказался бы прикован к постели на много месяцев.

В этот раз, когда он попытался сесть, Наташа помогла ему. Палата оказалась небольшой — Тони точно заявил бы, что она его угнетает — в углу был маленький телевизор, сейчас выключенный. Остальное пространство заполняли приборы, которые помогали ему выжить. Когда перестала кружиться голова, Стив снял кислородную маску, но не стал откладывать ее далеко, на случай, если она еще пригодится.

— Спасибо, — хрипло выговорил он и поморщился от того, как драло в горле. Голос прозвучал, словно Стив не переставая курил последние полвека.

Наташа не улыбнулась в ответ. Вместо этого она подала ему воды, чтобы успокоить горло, а потом села и обернулась к… Тони? Тот спал, устроив голову на сложенных на кровати руках; Наташа погладила его по волосам, словно беспокойного — хотя и очаровательного — кота.

— Он не спал с тех пор, как вместе с Тором вытащил тебя, — объяснила Наташа; в голосе ее не слышалось эмоций. Это слегка нервировало: Наташа не вела себя с ним настолько отстраненно, с тех пор, как выяснила, что он тоже хувианец. — Спустя сорок часов мы с Брюсом силой вкололи ему успокоительное. Он не отходил от тебя с тех пор, как закончились операции.

Тони не… Но как же их ссора? Наташа продолжала, ничего не скрывая:

— Местный персонал перестал пытаться выставить его после того, как мы отправили Коулсона договориться с ними. Он вернулся с приказом от Фьюри, чтобы за тобой постоянно наблюдали двое Мстителей. Тони, чтобы присматривать за тобой, и кто-нибудь из нас, чтобы присматривать за Тони.

Успокоительное объясняло то, почему Тони до сих пор спит. Но не объясняло…

Наташа прекрасно умела читать людей, и ей даже не нужно было допрашивать Стива, чтобы знать, о чем он сейчас думал.

— Ты не можешь понять, почему Тони это сделал, — сказала она и попала в точку. Стив даже не мог толком разозлиться на то, что его видно насквозь — по крайней мере, так ему не приходилось разговаривать вслух. — Это оттого, что ты стал частью очень маленького круга людей, которых он считает друзьями. Его доверие очень трудно завоевать, но когда это все же происходит, Тони доверяет полностью. У него очень мало людей, на которых он может положиться, капитан, и он тянется к тем, кого считает своими — то есть, когда не пытается оттолкнуть их, потому что он идиот.

В конце лицо Наташи смягчилось, когда она взглянула на Тони. Стив резко выдохнул — он и сам не понял, когда задержал дыхание — и снова ненадолго приложил к лицу кислородную маску. По крайней мере, Наташа не отталкивала его совсем, хоть он до сих пор так и не мог понять, отчего она злится. Потому что она злилась, и именно на него, какой бы равнодушной ни выглядела.

— Ради каждого из нас он пойдет на что угодно, — она провела пальцем по пластырю на шее у Тони — на месте укола, решил Стив. Но вскоре она снова принялась гладить Тони по волосам. — Правда, для сенатора Стерна, например, он сделает то же самое, просто чтобы тот бесился оттого, что теперь чем-то обязан Тони. Но ради нас… Нет такой силы во вселенной, которая могла бы его остановить, даже смерть. Но он гораздо более хрупкий, чем кажется со стороны. Так что ты должен понять: когда он ведет себя, как идиот, я с радостью вобью в него чуток здравого смысла. Буквально, если понадобится. Но если ты еще раз сделаешь ему больно — тебе это с рук не сойдет. Я лично прослежу.

С этими словами Наташа взглянула на него, с холодной яростью в глазах. Стива не так-то просто было запугать, но эта миниатюрная русская у его постели наводила на него ужас. Это была не та Наташа, которая подсечками роняла его на пол во время спаррингов, а потом тащила на кухню, за какао и чаем. Это была Черная Вдова, и Стив уже почти приготовился молить о пощаде.

— Да, мэм, — сказал он сквозь кислородную маску.

Он посмотрел на Тони и ощутил прилив вины, когда вспомнил об их последней стычке. Он до сих пор не попросил прощения. Стив снял маску и подавил приступ кашля

— Я до сих пор недооцениваю его, да? — хрипло каркнул он.

Из-за слов Стива или из-за виноватого выражения на его лице, Наташин гнев чуть поутих, и в ее глазах, когда она повернулась к Стиву, отразились эмоции.

— Будет проще, если ты перестанешь пытаться вписать его в какие-то рамки, — медленно сказала она. — Он вырвется за них, даже если не будет о них знать. Людей вроде меня он выводит из равновесия, даже не стараясь.

— Личный опыт? — Стив даже умудрился улыбнуться ей, хоть и слабо. Долго улыбаться было больно, но если Стив чему и научился после сыворотки, так это справляться с болью. Ведь лекарства почти перестали на него действовать.

— Он был моим заданием, — сказала Наташа с тихим вздохом. — К нему нельзя было привязываться, потому что в конце концов я обманула бы его доверие. Но Тони догадался, кто я, по крайней мере, заподозрил, хоть и не знал, на кого я работаю. И вместо того, чтобы скармливать мне дезу, он оставил все как есть. И поэтому… Я уже давно присматриваюсь к нему, но так и не поняла, почему позволила себе привязаться к объекту.

— Он хороший человек, — сказал Стив, на этот раз не только потому, что отчаянно пытался понять Тони Старка, но и потому, что и правда так думал.

— Снова втискиваешь его в рамки, — Наташа приподняла бровь. — А мне и раньше случалось шпионить за хорошими людьми.

— Он прекрасно вписывается. И ты раньше не шпионила за Старками, — отозвался Стив.

— Точно, — Наташа улыбнулась ему, и Стив порадовался, что она на его стороне.

Он снова приложил к лицу кислородную маску, и они некоторое время посидели молча, просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Зашла сестра, чтобы проверить, как у него дела — дела оказались, с учетом обстоятельств, лучше некуда. Стиву очень не хватало болеутоляющих.

Он ненадолго уснул и проснулся, оттого, что Тони зашевелился. Тот тяжело вздохнул и потянулся за рукой Наташи, которая продолжала гладить его.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Продолжай…

Потом он резко открыл глаза и неприязненно уставился на Наташу, неловко поднялся на ноги, все еще полусонный.

— Вы меня накачали, — он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Наташу. Руки дрожали.

— Он пришел в себя, — сказала Наташа, и Тони резко обернулся, уставился на Стива широко раскрытыми глазами. — И поскольку ты сделал то же самое, я сейчас пойду и расскажу об этом остальным. Ты останешься здесь и поговоришь с ним, душенька, или в ближайшем будущем тебя ждет боль.

С этими словами Наташа ушла, дверь за ней закрылась, и Тони со Стивом остались наедине.

Тони выглядел так, словно вот-вот бросится вслед за ней, несмотря на угрозы, но сглотнул и повернулся к Стиву.

— …ты в порядке? — спросил Тони, но не стал ждать ответа. После первоначальной неуверенности голос его звучал гладко, без намека на то, что это была не его обычная болтовня. Вот только Стив уже научился видеть отличия — напряженные плечи, тщательно скрытая боль во взгляде, пальцы, постукивающие по скрытому под одеждой реактору.

— Конечно, не в порядке. Ожог сорока процентов поверхности тела, неизвестно сколько дышал дымом… Кстати, врачи сказали, что шрамов не будет. Сыворотка и все такое. Хочешь чего-нибудь? Могу принести воды, еды, могу позвать сестру. Да, нужно позвать сестру, нужно…

— Тони, — сказал Стив, самым приказным тоном, который мог изобразить, как только снял кислородную маску. Вышло не очень, все-таки и чувствовал он себя нехорошо, но Тони, по крайней мере, обратил внимание. — Я хочу, чтобы ты минуту помолчал.

Тони уже начал было что-то говорить, но разом утих, тщательно избегая смотреть на Стива.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Стив.

Когда Тони подошел ближе, то выглядел так, словно мысленно приготовился к тому, что его снова оттолкнут. Но Стив поднял забинтованную руку и коснулся его щеки. От этого Тони удивленно взглянул на него.

— Стив?

— Тихо, Тони, — Стив улыбнулся, давая понять — он не сердится. — Просто дай мне сказать, хорошо?

Тони замер на мгновение, потом кивнул, нерешительно накрыл ладонью руку Стива.

Теперь или никогда, Роджерс.

— Тони, прости меня. Я не должен был говорить тебе все это, как бы ни разозлился. Но самое плохое — не то, что я сказал. Я злился, да, но… — сказал Стив. Тони потянулся за его рукой, в молчаливом ободрении, и Стив нашел в этом мужество продолжить. Но ох, как же саднило горло. — Я не должен был оскорблять тебя, когда ты пришел просить прощения. Это непростительно, и мне очень жаль, что я накинулся на тебя.

Тони молчал так долго, что у Стива неуютно закрутило в животе. Тони не вел себя так, словно злился, или так, словно не простил Стива, но отчего бы ему молчать?.. Неужели?..

— Уже можно говорить? — спросил Тони.

А. Теперь Стив почувствовал себя дураком.

— Ага, — хрипло сказал он и откашлялся. Нужно запомнить — не ударяться в долгие извинения, когда оправляешься после отравления дымом.

Тони кивнул и нерешительно сел на постель. Он не отпустил руку Стива и выглядел так, словно он растерян и чувствует себя не на своем месте.

— Слушай, я… Насчет… Я знаю, что слажал, и то, что я наговорил — неправильно. Этого больше не случится, и…

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Стив, прерывая неловкие извинения, очевидно отрепетированные, но повторяемые сбивчиво и в произвольном порядке. Тони уже дважды просил прощения, один раз, когда принес одеяло, и теперь, взглядом. Для Стива этого было достаточно. Он погладил кончиками пальцев щеку Тони, хоть и хотел бы, чтобы ему не мешали повязки.

Тони неуверенно посмотрел на него.

— Ничего страшного, — снова повторил Стив. — Мир?

— Ага, — Тони резко выдохнул.

Стив откинулся на подушки и обмяк, с облегчением закрыл глаза, когда боль, которую он до поры до времени удерживал под контролем, захлестнула его.

— Стив? — услышал он голос Тони, тот звучал чуть испуганно.

— Я в порядке, — Стив помолчал, вздохнул глубоко, как только мог, чтобы не раскашляться. — Я думал, что потерял тебя, — слабо сказал он.

— Это мы так подумали, — Тони закатил глаза, — и это ты чуть не умер.

И мог потерять Тони снова, но этого Стив вслух не сказал. Тони дергался, старался сидеть неподвижно и не сжимать раненую руку.

— Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал, — сказал он вместо этого. Мысль о том, чтобы лишиться дружбы Тони, казалась почти невыносимой, и недавнее отчаяние оставалось слишком свежим в памяти.

— О чем ты говоришь? — спросил Тони, и в его глазах снова мелькнуло беспокойство. — Это не на меня рухнуло горящее здание.

— Нет, — согласился Стив. — Но если бы я прогнал тебя после…

— Эй, было и прошло. Все нормально. Ты сам сказал, так что…

— Тони.

На этот раз Тони, похоже, рассердил скрытый приказ заткнуться, но, по крайней мере, он прекратил болтать. Стив понимал, что за него сейчас говорит чувство вины, и поэтому не надеялся, что такая покладистость продлится долго. Он собирался воспользоваться преимуществом, пока мог.

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив. — Просто… Ты ведь правду сказал. Я и в самом деле не знаю, кто такой Стив Роджерс теперь. Не знаю с тех пор, как проснулся… Нет, наверное, даже после того, как погиб Баки.

Он снова ненадолго отыскал Стива Роджерса, когда говорил с Пегги, прежде чем обрушить самолет в океан, но по правде говоря, Стив Роджерс погиб в снегу вместе с Баки в тот день. И лед просто решил его судьбу.

— Тебе становилось лучше, — тихо сказал Тони.

Из-за тебя и остальных. Потому что ты старался вытащить меня, не Капитана Америка, а Стива Роджерса. Потому что ты не сдался даже сейчас, когда я дал тебе все возможные поводы перестать пытаться. Даже когда я искал в тебе Говарда.

— И все равно этого не достаточно, — сказал Стив. Это правда. Он все еще видел Говарда в Тони, все еще видел рядом Баки и Пегги, когда закрывал глаза, и воспоминания оставались все еще слишком болезненными. Все еще слишком много нужно было сказать Тони из того, что он еще не был готов сказать.

— Эй, все круто, — сказал Тони, улыбаясь, хоть ничего «крутого», как он выразился, в этом не было. — Мы разберемся. Просто будем продолжать наши марафоны, пока ты снова не найдешь его. Кстати…

Тони вынул телефон и принялся яростно тыкать в него пальцами. Маленький телеэкран в углу замерцал и Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Принес тебе «Посредника». Тебе понравится. Нихрена невразумительный и это просто позор, что о нем почти уже забыли, но ты будешь в восторге. Градус эпичности овер девять тысяч. Ну, то есть, как штурмовики верхом на кенгуру. Плюс, еще используем его как проверку — что еще нужно тебе показать, если не поймешь отсылки.

Сможет ли он в самом деле найти себя под шкурой Капитана Америка? Он сам не был так в этом уверен, как Тони. Но тот уже нажал кнопку воспроизведения, и Стив временно отложил эти мысли. Вряд ли он сейчас мог сделать что-то еще.

* * *

Это задание стало первым после возвращения из госпиталя, и Стив изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться на том, что ему говорят. Но коварный план Джастина Хаммера был настолько запутанным и бестолковым, что даже закадычный враг Доктора, Мастер, не смог бы в нем разобраться.

— Да, — вставил Тони, когда заместитель директора Хилл сделала паузу, чтобы подышать, — этот план…

— …сама элегантность в своей простоте, — подхватил Стив хором с ним. Все молча уставились на них, и Стив согнулся пополам от хохота, а Тони начал отчитывать остальных за то, что не поняли отсылки. Стиву понравилось быть единственным человеком в комнате, который отсылку понял. Понравилось больше, чем он ожидал.

* * *

После этого Стив начал прилагать усилия. Время от времени он выбирался с Брюсом и Тором бродить по городу, читал в гостиной, когда Клинт и Наташа играли в видеоигры и спускался к Тони в мастерскую рисовать.

— Кэп? Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Тони, когда наконец-то поднял голову от бронесапога Железного Человека и увидел, что на диване сидит Стив. — Тебе что-то нужно?

— Нет, просто… Подумал, что лучше побыть в компании, чем сидеть в одиночестве в комнате и рисовать, — отозвался Стив. Не то чтобы он вцепился в блокнот от нервов. — Не возражаешь, есть я побуду здесь?

От улыбки у Тони озарилось все лицо, и Стив ощутил, как внутри у него что-то отпустило.

— Не, все в порядке, если не возражаешь против шума. Хорошо, что ты чаще выбираешься наружу, Стив.

В этот вечер, когда Стив лег спать, ему было не так холодно.

* * *

Стив выучил характерные признаки того, что Тони с Пеппер опять сошлись или разошлись. Когда они расходились, Тони было сложнее вытащить из мастерской, а когда сходились, он чаще улыбался и приплясывал под орущую из динамиков музыку, когда работал. И, когда Пеппер прислала ему смс с просьбой посмотреть, как там Тони, нетрудно было догадаться, что это значит. Стив направился в мастерскую и обнаружил там Тони, на диване, где Стив обычно присаживался с рисованием, сгорбленным над бумажным блокнотом, корпящим над какими-то сложными формулами и чертежами. Пол вокруг был усеян сотнями вырванных и скомканных листков.

Тони пользовался бумагой и ручкой только тогда, когда не справлялся с очередным проектом, и не желал слушать, как Джарвис указывает на все новые ошибки и изъяны в нем. Обычно последнее означало, что Тони расстроен. А если судить по тому, сколько бумаги он уже извел, расстроен он был сильно.

Стив быстро написал одновременно Роуди, Хэппи и Наташе, объяснив им, что, скорее всего, случилось, и попросив приглядеть за Пеппер. Не следовало оставлять ее мариноваться в одиночестве, тем более что она сама заботилась о Тони, даже порвав с ним.

Тони пока не замечал его присутствия, и Стив задумался, какую тактику избрать. Спрашивать Тони, в чем дело, было не только бесполезно, но и наверняка спровоцировало бы его на очередной запой, как только ему станет не на что отвлечься. На столике у дивана стояла бутылка виски, но она была почти полной, как и стакан рядом с ней. Тони, видно, попытался для начала с головой погрузиться в работу, и Стиву следовало быть очень осторожным, извлекая его оттуда.

Что означало, что Тони нужно отвлечь на что-то еще, желательно более полезное для здоровья, как его, так и окружающих. Например, подсунуть ему задачу, которую он может решить.

— Эй, — позвал Стив, заходя наконец в комнату. Тони с отсутствующим видом помахал ему и прорычал что-то нецензурное, обращаясь к своему блокноту. — Что-то не получается?

— Законы физики меня не любят, — сказал Тони и поглядел на блокнот особенно сердито. — Это просто хамство с их стороны, потому что я обаяшка и бог секса, и любая наука просто обязана меня любить и баловать, а уж физика — тем более. Вместо этого чертова штука даже не желает взлетать.

Значит, двигатель для самолета. Или что-то еще, что Тони хочет заставить летать, но Стив искренне надеялся, что это просто двигатель для самолета. Стиральная машина после того случая так и не оправилась.

— Хочешь сделать перерыв? — осторожно спросил Стив, закусывая губу и внимательно разглядывая свои руки. Ему нужно было убедительно изобразить нерешительность. — Хотя, если ты занят…

Он успешно не заметил мелькнувшее в глазах Тони облегчение.

— В чем дело, Кэп? Что-то случилось?

Стив вздохнул и запустил пятерню в волосы.

— Пятидесятые, — сказал он и слегка ссутулился. Выбранный повод был нелепым, но вполне правдивым. Десятилетие, которое должно было быть ему ближе всех, никак ему не давалось. 

Тони поднял бровь и поглядел на него с некоторым удивлением.

— Стив, я был уверен, что ты давно прошел девяностые. И потом, что не так с пятидесятыми? Они не должны были сильно отличаться от твоего времени, разве не так?

— Я, наверное, пропустил их, потому что был слишком расстроен, — сказал Стив, изобразив полную невинность. Потом добавил с горячностью, которую не пришлось изображать: — И — маккартизм, вот что не так с пятидесятыми.

— А, грязные комми и красная угроза, — Тони потрепал его по руке. Стив отметил про себя, что он выглядит усталым. И несчастным. — Как я понимаю, ты не одобряешь методы Джо Маккарти?

Стива снова охватила злость, так что и тут притворяться не пришлось.

— Как люди могли не понимать, что происходит? Он был все равно что Морской царь8, только хуже, потому что он своего добился!

— «Морской царь»? — переспросил Тони. — Звучит как подходящее имя для супер-злодея. Почему я раньше о нем не слышал?

— Хьюи Лонг, — пояснил Стив, слегка поежившись от лишнего напоминания, что он здесь единственный жил в тридцатые. — Он был политиком, его убили, и у него были очень забавные и не очень демократические взгляды на то, как должно работать правительство.

— Политик, супер-злодей, какая разница, — Тони скривился. — А чем он отличался от остальных таких же? Чем он нравился людям? — Стив почти видел, как Тони откладывает новую информацию на не очень дальнюю полку, чтобы потом вернуться к ней, и задумался, не приходится ли и Тони гуглить отсылки, которые Стиву понятны, а Тони — нет.

— Ну, — Стив припомнил, в каких выражениях его мама высказывалась по этому вопросу до того, как Хьюи Лонг предстал перед высшим судом, нежели человеческий. — Он обладал харизмой, и людям нравилось его слушать. И он говорил много хорошего, такого, что людям, живущим в разгар Великой Депрессии, очень хотелось услышать. Но он ничем, вообще ничем не мог подкрепить свои слова. Нельзя, чтобы люди просто слепо верили кому-то, кто знает, что сказать!

Тони, кажется, позабавило последнее утверждение, хотя Стив совершенно не понимал, чем именно.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты неподражаем? — спросил Тони, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд Стива. — Так, здесь мы можем пойти двумя путями. Короткий путь — посмотреть экранизацию «Сурового испытания»9 и пройтись по историческому процессу над салемскими ведьмами, но, если честно, эта пьеса безумно скучная. И второй путь — посмотреть «Вавилон 5» — он будет длинным, тем более, что арка Ночной стражи начинается только во втором сезоне, но оно определенно того стоит. Кстати, почему я до сих пор не показал тебе этот сериал? Это как раз то, что тебе понравится. Военно-политическая драма, и там…

— Тони, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь с некоторым раздражением. Нетрудно было понять, какой вариант предпочтет сам Тони, а сериал отвлечет его надолго, значит, он лучше, чем всего одна пьеса. И да, «военно-политическая драма» — это и впрямь звучало заманчиво. — Как там его, «Вавилон 5»? Давай его посмотрим.

— Стив, ты ни на минуту не пожалеешь, — Тони впервые за сегодня по-настоящему улыбнулся. У него все равно получилось чуточку печально, но тем не менее. Начальная стадия операции «Отвлечь Тони» прошла успешно. — Я тут… приберу этот бардак и присоединюсь к тебе.

Стив сумел понять, что это значит — немного времени наедине с собой, чтобы взять себя в руки и морально подготовиться провести длительное время в чьей-то компании, поэтому не стал предлагать помочь с уборкой.

— Тогда я пошел в берлогу, — сказал он и быстро сжал плечо Тони, прежде чем удалиться.

* * *

Тони появился через сорок пять минут, но Стив провел это время за Википедией. Он собирался освежить в памяти то, что знал о маккартизме, но отвлекся на гораздо менее раздражающего «Доктора Кто». И ничуть не раскаивался.

— Тони! — радостно воскликнул он, когда тот вошел. — Есть радиопостановки «Доктора Кто»! Все старые Докторы, и похоже, они в точности как старые радиопередачи, на которых я вырос.

— Кто знает, что за зло прячется в сердцах людей? — драматично сказал Тони.

— Тень знает10, — с улыбкой отозвался Стив. Он удивился, что Тони известна эта отсылка. — Но да, вроде того. Звучат отлично.

— Это аудио-истории от «Big Finish», да? — Тони перегнулся через спинку дивана, чтобы заглянуть в планшет Стива. Тот уловил легкий запах алкоголя, но вовсе не такой сильный, как он боялся. Насколько Стив понимал, Тони выпил достаточно, чтобы быть в состоянии общаться, но не столько, чтобы выболтать то, чего выбалтывать не хотел. Если бы Стив не получил смс от Наташи и Хэппи, с подтверждением своих подозрений, после этого он все равно был бы уверен. Он не удивился, когда узнал, что Тони написал им еще раньше, чем Стив, чтобы попросить проведать Пеппер, хотя смс оказалась такой же загадочной, как и послание от Пеппер.

— У тебя они еще остались? — спросил Стив, искренне обрадованный. Он считал, что радиопостановки тоже устарели и остались в прошлом, но вот, на сайте было написано, что «Big Finish» до сих пор записывает их.

Тони улыбнулся ему, с необыкновенной добротой, и от этого Стив постарался вспомнить, когда тот начал так ему улыбаться. Наверное, надо быть внимательней.

— Ага, конечно. Скажу Джарвису, чтобы он залил их на твой сервер. Готов поразить свое воображение потрясающим телевидением девяностых? Потому что сценарист вывалил в пилотном эпизоде загадок на три сезона, причем без предупреждения.

— Вперед, Макдуф, — сказал Стив и передвинулся так, чтобы быть поближе к середине дивана. Тони никогда не откликался на открытый и радушный прием, не тогда, когда он исходил от Стива. Жаль, но Стиву никогда не удавалось вести себя так вкрадчиво, как Роуди. Зато он выяснил, что если сесть поближе к тому месту, где обычно устраивался Тони, то иногда тот придвигался и клал голову ему на плечо, если был расстроен, и Стив мог украдкой обнять его, если настроение оказывалось подходящим. Он понемногу, методом проб и ошибок, выяснял, на какие приманки Тони позволял себе попадаться.

Но когда пошла заставка, Стив растерянно взглянул на Тони:

— Я думал, это военная драма? — спросил он, когда на экране появилась станция в открытом космосе и человек со странным акцентом начал начитывать текст.

— Да, — ответил Тони, — а еще это научная фантастика. Роуди всегда нравилось, потому что земные войска организованы по принципу ВВС.

Стив пожал плечами, ему не хотелось спорить. Вскоре он погрузился в сериал.

— Мне нравится лейтенант-командор Иванова, — сказал Стив посреди первой серии. — Она…

— …властная и очень секси? — с ухмылкой закончил Тони. Стив решил, что это лучше, чем «похожа на Пегги».

— Ага, — продолжал Тони, — знойная женщина. Одна из лучших персонажей.

— Одна из лучших? Твой любимый? — спросил Стив.

— Определенно, — тут же ответил Тони. — Еще мне нравятся Лондо и Гарибальди. Деленн, кстати, она тоже очень ничего, только дотерпи до второго сезона. Еще несколько, ты их еще не видел. Хотя тебе, думаю, понравится Г’Кар.

— Но он же пытался отправить командора в родной мир ворлонов! Он плохой! — вряд ли Стиву может понравиться грубый пришелец, который так некрасиво напал на местного телепата и вел себя отвратительно, когда речь зашла о проблемах командора.

Но Тони просто многозначительно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Посмотрим. Здесь все не совсем те, кем кажутся.

Стив, которого здорово раздражало то, что у него оставалось еще множество вопросов, потребовал, чтобы они смотрели дальше после пилота и первой серии, потому что он хотел знать разгадки. Самодовольно-понимающие усмешки Тони тоже здорово бесили и игнорировать их не получалось.

Он потихоньку влюблялся в лейтенант-командора Иванову, а командор Синклер быстро стал его следующим любимчиком. Он был таким пронырливым.

Стиву не понравилось, как Тони замер, когда в серии «Парламент мечты» на борт поднялась женщина.

— Кто она? — спросил Стив — непонятно, почему Тони так напрягся, сам же уверял, что эта серия одна из лучших.

— Увидишь, — отмахнулся Тони. Но не расслабился.

Впрочем, вскоре Стив и сам понял, что с ней не так.

— То есть, они с командором Синклером…

— То сходятся, то снова расходятся, — сказал Тони, не глядя на экран.

— Как вы с Пеппер? — осторожно спросил Стив.

— Больше нет, — сказал Тони, резко и нерадостно. — Но ты ведь уже об этом знаешь, разве нет?

— Ага, — со вздохом признался Стив. — Прости. Если ты…

— Я в норме, — отрывисто сказал Тони, снова замыкаясь. — Знал, что когда-нибудь это случится. Лучше сейчас, чем после того, как я надену кольцо — не то чтобы я о чем-то таком думаю. Пеппер будет… Нам обоим так будет лучше. Она сильная и уже пора… Ничего.

У Стива болело сердце, когда он видел Тони таким.

— Это нормально, что тебе ее не хватает.

— Ну кто бы говорил, — выплюнул Тони.

Стив прикусил губу, чтобы ничего не ответить, твердя себе, что Тони расстроен и поэтому бьет по больному. Он не мог себе позволить еще одну ссору, подобную предыдущей.

— Стив, — через несколько секунд сказал Тони, не глядя ему в глаза. — Это не…

— Ничего, — отозвался Стив, хоть и не вполне искренно. Похоже, они оба сейчас лгали друг другу.

Тони вздохнул, придвинулся ближе, прижался к плечу Стива. Очевидная попытка манипуляции, но Стив, по правде говоря, не возражал. Вряд ли он услышит какое-то еще извинение, тем более, это было искренней любых слов, которые мог бы произнести Тони. Стив уже понял, что в общении с Тони намерение было важнее любых слов.

— Это и правда классный сериал, — на Стива произвело впечатление решение командора Синклера с демонстрацией основных земных религий и верований. Все эти люди, выстроившиеся в комнате, до сих пор стояли у него перед глазами.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, но кое-что тебе точно не понравится, — сказал Тони, не поднимая головы с плеча Стива. — Я предупрежу, когда мы доберемся до потенциально тяжелых моментов.

— Тяжелых?..

— ДжиЭмЭс11 — это сценарист, кстати — не всегда ставит командование перед простым выбором во время войн. И не замалчивает количество погибших. А на армейские похороны не всегда легко смотреть, — сказал Тони. Стив кивнул и порадовался, что Тони его предупредит. Предупрежден — вооружен.

— Это я виноват? — тихо спросил Тони, когда Стив собрался включить следующий эпизод.

Стив обдумал вопрос. Он не сомневался, что Тони не удовлетворится пустыми банальностями, но все же следовало придумать что-то…

— Кто виноват в том, что у командора Синклера и мисс Сакаи ничего не вышло, он или она?

Тони слабо улыбнулся.

— Похоже, нет. Но ощущения именно такие, — сказал он.

Стив придвинулся ближе. Хотелось бы ему сделать что-то, чтобы утихомирить боль от разбитого сердца. Просто подставить плечо никогда не казалось достаточно.

— Может, хватит на сегодня? — спросил он, напоминая себе, что это ради Тони, хоть он сам и хотел бы продолжать.

Тони немного помолчал, потом кивнул.

— Хочу мороженого и Брюса. Так же нужно делать после расставаний, да? Есть мороженое и напиваться до бесчувствия.

— Начнем с того, что позовем Брюса поесть мороженого, и посмотрим, как пойдет, — сказал Стив. Он не сомневался, что Тони рано или поздно напьется, но надеялся оттянуть этот момент, насколько уж получится.

* * *

Они по очереди приводили Тони и Пеппер в порядок. Это было нелегко, но спустя несколько дней они оба уже были в состоянии улыбаться без принуждения, а к концу недели — находиться в одной комнате и обсуждать рабочие вопрос. То, что они оба немедленно расклеивались, выйдя из комнаты, было вполне естественно.

Тони все-таки напивался, но остальные Мстители более или менее приглядывали за ним или хотя бы присоединялись, что означало, что Пеппер доставалась Стиву. Пеппер не была Мстителем, но она была первым человеком, которому он смог довериться в этом временном периоде. Стив отчаянно хотел отблагодарить ее чем-то большим, чем обеды в кафе. Но для нее он хотел быть Стивом, а не Капитаном, а Стива еда всегда утешала.

— Как ты, в целом? — неловко поинтересовался он, сидя напротив нее в кофейне, которую они с Брюсом и Тором обнаружили в прошлом месяце. Кофейня была крохотной, всего на три столика, но там готовили лучшие черничные маффины, какие Стиву доводилось пробовать. Он только надеялся, что это не кончится так же, как та история с Тони и клубникой.

— Жить буду, — Пеппер невесело рассмеялась. — Вы все… вы так добры к нему. У меня гора с плеч свалилась, когда я поняла, что вы можете за ним присмотреть.

— А за тобой кто присмотрит? Ты и Тони… — Стив замялся. Эти двое так самоотверженно заботились друг о друге, что было почти физически больно видеть, как их отношения распадаются снова и снова. Быть может, подумал он, именно на этом они и не могут сойтись.

— То, что между нами было, не могло дальше продолжаться, — Пеппер снова грустно улыбнулась. — Но Наташа и Хэппи меня не бросают, и ты тоже. Раньше у меня не было никого, кроме Тони, а теперь… Спасибо тебе, Стив.

Стив подвинул свой стул так, чтобы удобнее было обнять ее. В отличие от Тони, Пеппер с готовностью принимала дружеские прикосновения. Ее пальцы вцепились в его рубашку, в глазах стояли слезы. Стив знал, слишком хорошо знал, каково быть одному, и хотел сделать все возможное, чтобы избавить Пеппер от этого чувства.

— Вы его не оставите? — спросила она. Ее голос дрожал.

— Мы вас обоих не оставим, — сказал Стив. И он делал это не ради команды, а… просто потому, что мог. Он мог подпустить к себе людей, которые стали его друзьями, пусть даже он все еще не всегда понимал, как это сделать. Позаботиться о Тони и Пеппер — хорошее начало. Он твердо намерен был сделать это как Стив, сделать это для своих друзей, а не для людей, за которых он отвечает.

Ему было страшно, он не мог перестать думать о том, что с ним случится, если он и в этом времени лишится всех, кто ему дорог. Но Стив не мог их подвести. Пегги и Баки ему бы никогда этого не спустили с рук. 

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал он не столько Пеппер, сколько самому себе. — Вы оба… с вами все будет хорошо.

* * *

— Почему я не удивлен, что именно на этот фильм сбежалась вся команда?

— Заткнись, Тони.

— «Робин Гуд» гораздо лучше.

— Заткнись, Клинт.

— Пока что это мой любимый диснеевский фильм.

В комнате установилась тишина, пока Стив не прекратил покачивать головой в такт песне, которой сопровождались титры.

Тони поднял руку.

— Кто еще не удивлен, что Кэп в восторге от «Оливера и компании»?

Все тоже подняли руки.

Стив почесал в затылке, ощущая, как румянец заливает щеки.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть парнем из Бруклина, — сказал он и рассмеялся хором с остальными, когда Тони воздел руки к небу.

* * *

«Вавилон 5» помог разобраться не только с маккартизмом, но и с убийством Кеннеди. Стиву до сих пор было жутко об этом думать, и он был тронут тем, как отреагировали простые люди, и тогда, и позже, когда случившееся стало историей. Но думать об этом слишком много ему не хотелось, и он попытался сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом.

— Командор Иванова и мисс Винтерс, они…

— Нет, правда, ты такой милый, когда ты обращаешься к вымышленным персонажам по всей форме, — сказал Тони, не скрывая веселья. — Если ты имеешь в виду тонны юста между Талией и Ивановой, то да, они хотят друг друга, и сценаристы именно это имели в виду.

— Сценаристы писали о сексуальном желании между двумя женщинами? — Клинт показывал ему несколько комедий, где были… такие персонажи, но они были довольно новыми. Если не считать «Богемы», да и то Брюс и Наташа уточнили, что она не типичное явление, в основном на экране все были гетеросексуальными и белыми.

— Да, — сказал Тони и замер. — Иванова была одним из первых бисексуальных персонажей на телевидении, хотя на ее отношения с Талией в основном намекали. По-твоему, это плохо?

— Да нет, — сказал Стив, который до этого думал, что влюбиться в Иванову еще сильнее просто невозможно. — Я просто… она очень хорошая.

Тони расслабился, а Стив понял, что Тони до сих пор не видел его реакции на персонажей-гомосексуалов, если не считать Джека Харкнесса из «Доктора Кто», на которого было очень тяжело не реагировать. Стиву Джек не понравился, уж слишком много у того оказалось гонору, но, если Тони подумал, что у его антипатии другие причины… Да, еще «Богема», но Тони был тогда так пьян, что мог не запомнить или попросту не услышать их разговор с Роуди на эту тему.

Он решил пока запомнить реакцию Тони на этот вопрос и обдумать ее позже, и улыбнулся, когда Тони заговорил, энергично жестикулируя:

— Вот и отлично, Кэп. Я обожаю смотреть на Талию и Иванову вместе. Они мне всегда нравились. Потому что ты только посмотри на них, они охренительные, их двоих хватит, чтобы обеспечить кого угодно эротическими фантазиями на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я бы их шипперил, но я занятой человек и у меня нет времени на фандомы, в отличие от этой мартышки с факультета политологии, которая всюду бегает за доктором Фостер.

— «Шипперил»? — переспросил Стив.

Тони обернулся к нему, сморгнул и покачал головой.

— Стив, ты столько прожил в будущем, и даже не знаешь, что такое фандом? Я сам не по этой части, но вот тебе советую ознакомиться.

* * *

Фандом оказался очень классной штукой, но эти «пейринги» все равно немного пугали. Стив решил, что некоторые двери лучше просто не открывать.

* * *

— Слушай, насчет следующего эпизода…— начал Тони.

— Джарвис сказал, что он называется «Гропос», я правильно помню? — сказал Стив, гадая, почему Тони приостановил просмотр.

— Да… там в центре сюжета отряд пехотинцев, которые готовятся к тяжелому бою. И финал — в нем ничего такого нет, но он тоже довольно тяжелый, — пояснил Тони. Стив внимательно следил за любыми признаками дискомфорта у Тони, но то ли гениальность у того распространялась и на актерские данные, то ли он действительно беспокоился о самом Стиве. — Если хочешь, можем его пропустить. Он не входит в основную сюжетную арку, так что ты особо ничего не потеряешь.

Стив подумал об этом предложении, и еще о подготовке к высадке в Нормандии. Он пришел к выводу, что, пожалуй, способен это пережить, несмотря на воспоминания. 

— Там очень кроваво? — спросил он на всякий случай. Он мог смотреть кровавые фильмы вроде того же «300», но они не особенно ему нравились.

— В кадре графичного насилия нет. Там просто показывают исход боя. Все в порядке вещей для этого сериала, — сказал Тони.

Зачем бы Тони предупреждать его о таком? Стив не видел в том, что ему описали, ничего страшного. И вряд ли это будет хуже некоторых любимых фильмов Тора.

— Давай начнем эту серию, мы всегда можем остановиться, если понадобится.

Тони кивнул, и Джарвис снял видео с паузы. Сам эпизод оказался хорошим, и до самого финала Стив не понимал, о чем Тони пытался его предупредить. На съемке с поля боя ему не показали ничего такого, что он не видел раньше, но смотреть на персонажей, с которыми он только что познакомился, которые были живыми и симпатичными, как они лежат там, в грязи… Это оказалось для Стива слишком. Не настолько, чтобы вызвать шок, но удар пришелся в самое больное место, и Стив не сразу пришел в себя. Он только надеялся, что армейские похороны, о которых Тони упоминал еще в начале сериала, будут не в следующей серии, потому что без перерыва он этого не выдержит.

— Спасибо, что преду… Тони?! — он повернулся и увидел, что Тони сидит, уставясь невидящим взглядом в экран и до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в подлокотник. Стиву не нужно было смотреть дважды, чтобы распознать паническую атаку, которой избежал он сам.

— Тони, — позвал Стив так ласково, как только мог. Он переместился так, чтобы стоять на коленях перед Тони, но не решался до него дотронуться. — Тони, посмотри на меня.

— Они защищали меня. И они погибли. Не нужно было, они не должны были, только не ради меня…

— Тони, — сказал Стив, которому больше всего на свете хотелось остановить этот поток слов, потому что он разрывал ему сердце. — Ты дома, Тони. В Нью-Йорке. Все хорошо.

— Стив… — Тони закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана. Его шепот даже Стиву с его усиленным слухом было нелегко расслышать. — Я… я того не стою.

Стив притянул Тони к себе, двигаясь медленно, чтобы тот мог выбраться из объятий, если будет против. С пола это было делать не очень удобно, так что он вернулся на диван и обнял Тони крепче.

— Все хорошо, Тони. С тобой все хорошо.

Так они просидели с минуту. Потом Тони зашевелился. Он покраснел, в глазах у него еще плескалась утихающая паника.

— Я в порядке, господи, со мной все нормально, тебе не нужно…

— Со мной не все нормально, — перебил его Стив. Это было только догадкой, но Стив вспомнил тот вечер и Тора, и еще несколько похожих случаев после. Тони утешал людей, даже если сам не мог принять утешение, в котором нуждался. Догадка оказалась верной. Тони немедленно прекратил ерзать, и можно было почувствовать, как его бьет мелкая дрожь. — Пожалуйста, еще немного.

Удивительно, но это сработало. Тони обнял его в ответ, и Стив был твердо намерен не отпускать его, пока того не перестанет трясти. И даже после этого он еще подождал, пока Тони не расслабится окончательно.

— Прости, — сказал Стив, не разжимая объятий. — ты был прав. Наверное, эту серию лучше было пропустить.

Тони бросил на него взгляд, в котором ясно читалось, что он видит Стива насквозь, но не отодвинулся.

— У тебя получается все лучше и лучше, — пробормотал он. — Начинаю подозревать, что это не к добру. И я… я не думал, что будет настолько плохо.

— Ты не виноват, — ответил Стив и погладил Тони по спине. — И, пусть это и эгоистично с моей стороны, я рад, что им удалось тебя защитить, Тони.

— Я того не стоил…

— Ты хочешь сказать, что они погибли зря? — тихо произнес Стив. — Что их смерти ничего не значили, потому что они всего лишь позволили тебе выжить?

Тони поморщился и ничего не ответил. Они некоторое время посидели в тишине, не разнимая объятий.

— Такая уж солдатская работа, Тони, — сказал наконец Стив со вздохом. — Защищать. Если припомнить все, что ты сделал в последнее время, не думаю, что ты зря тратишь жизнь, которую они тебе сохранили.

— Рад стараться, — буркнул Тони, не глядя Стиву в глаза.

Стив только обнял его крепче. В этот вечер они больше ничего не смотрели, но еще долго молча сидели на диване.

* * *

— До сих пор не понимаю, почему тебе после всего этого нравится Лондо, — сказал Стив за обедом две недели спустя.

Клинт застонал и прилег на кухонный стол, баюкая похмелье. Он ведь только что проснулся.

— Помоги нам боже. Милые бранятся из-за сериала.

— Клинт, ты слишком увлекаешься нашей личной жизнью, которой, кстати, нет. Еще чем-нибудь хочешь поделиться? — спросил Тони и налил себе кофе. Прошлым вечером он уснул во время марафона, но Стив в глубине души был рад, что никто не видел, как он расстроился на серии «Раздвоение преданности» и том, как все закончилось у мисс Винтерс и командора Ивановой. Хотя это означало, что пока Тони не проснется, ему будет не с кем поговорить о том, как его бесит Лондо. Слишком долго он смотрел, как Лондо сидит и не делает ничего, чтобы остановить кровопролитие.

— Я втайне шипперю кэпостарки, — мрачно заявил Клинт и застонал, когда Тони повернулся к нему с ничем не закрытым дуговым реактором. Он зажмурился. — А теперь выруби свой чертов ночник и переспи с ним уже. Где-нибудь не здесь.

Тони закатил глаза, Стив тихо хмыкнул.

— Ты его поощряешь, — сказал ему Тони и снова повернулся к Клинту. — Если не прекратишь, я тебе в лицах перескажу нашу первую ночь страстного секса, со всеми тошнотворно романтичными признаниями, которые Кэп шептал мне на ушко, когда трахал меня.

— Погоди, что? — Клинт резко выпрямился и поморщился от боли, вызванной резким движением. — Боже, зачем мне это все знать. Я не хочу. Старк, тебе запрещено разговаривать.

— Нужно было просто велеть Джарвису переслать ему видео с камер наблюдения, — Стив откусил от сэндвича, сохраняя совершенно серьезное выражение лица. — Я же знаю, что ты его сохранил. И после этого еще называешь меня сентиментальным.

Клинт побелел как мел, на его лице отразился ужас.

— Не хочу ничего знать! — воскликнул он. — Все, я ухожу. До конца жизни теперь это не развижу. Господи, почему я?

Трудно было не рассмеяться, пока Клинт спешил к дверям, но Стив справился лучше, чем Тони.

— Это, — с гордостью сказал Тони, как только успокоился, — был настоящий троллинг. Я от тебя такого не ожидал. Больше не стану тебя недооценивать.

— Наш первый раз и ты снизу? — Стив притворно надулся. — А в следующий раз дашь мне попробовать? Просто чтобы наши истории совпадали.

Тони просто рассмеялся, хлопнул Стива по спине, когда проходил мимо, потом устроился за столом напротив него.

— Ты можешь обмануть кого угодно этим своим американским благонравием, но не меня. Я помню инцидент с коровой.

Стив невинно улыбнулся, Тони от этого разве что громче рассмеялся. У Стива до сих пор оставались фотографии с того вечера, когда они смотрели «Богему». Он мимолетно задумался, что бы сказал Тони, если бы узнал, что Стив до сих пор девственник, но отбросил эти мысли. Ему хватило того, сколько Баки дразнил его по этому поводу, а Тони точно переплюнет его.

Потом он припомнил предыдущий вопрос.

— Ты так и не ответил мне насчет Лондо, — Стив поморщился.

— Ты тоже сперва не поверил, когда я сказал, что тебе понравится Г’Кар, а я же видел, как ты пищал от его речи «Мой народ будет свободен!». И не думай, будто я не видел, как ты утирал звездно-полосатую слезу. Ты даже рыдаешь красно-бело-синим.

Стив вспыхнул.

— Мне казалось, что ты уснул.

— Я дремал, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Не выспался накануне, но не хотел пропустить это зрелище. А Лондо… он старался, как мог.

— Он сотрудничал со злодеями! Если бы он в самом деле старался, то не связался бы с Тенями, и не позволил бы миллионам невинных погибнуть только ради того, чтобы он заполучил власть, — возмущенно сказал Стив.

На улыбку Тони было больно смотреть. Так он улыбался журналистам, а не своей команде, и Стив занервничал, когда увидел ее впервые с того времени, как переехал в башню.

— А еще он расистская сволочь, хотя со временем его отпустит. Но что бы он ни делал, он делает это ради своего народа. Он патриот, и хоть не всегда поступает правильно, для центавриан он хочет только самого лучшего. Это не извиняет его действий, но… думаю, я могу его понять. Я знаю, на что похоже вот так налажать.

— Тони, — Стива захлестнуло чувство вины. — То, как ты жил прежде… Я вовсе не хотел…

— Да, все именно так и было, — Тони отхлебнул кофе. Вот то самое притворное спокойствие, которое Стив так не сразу научился распознавать и не срываться на Тони. — И точно так же непростительно. Но эй, зачем же мне весь этот остаток жизни.

— Это не…

— Так, что это мне рассказывают про вашу страстную любовь? — рассеянно сказал Брюс, когда зашел в кухню. У него чуть сползли очки, но за чтением научного журнала он это даже и не заметил.

— Купидон галлюцинирует от похмелья, — отозвался Тони, казалось, забыв прежнюю беседу. — Но если скажешь ему, что мы тут предаемся страсти, покормишь тролля.

— Лишь бы не в кухне, — Брюс явно пропускал мимо ушей приблизительно половину того, что слышал.

— Тони, не меняй тему, — взмолился Стив. — Ты…

— Ничего страшного, Кэп, — сказал Тони. Стив вздрогнул от напоминания, что он применил голос Капитана Америка.

— Стив, — уже мягче сказал Тони. — Все нормально, правда. Я знаю, что ты меня не осуждаешь. Умом, по крайней мере, понимаю. Но чтобы осознать это полностью, мне потребуется время.

Стив кивнул, ему не по душе было ждать, но он знал, что на Тони нельзя давить.

Брюс поднял взгляд от журнала, когда не нашел кружку с чаем на обычном месте, и в первый раз посмотрел на них, заметил напряжение.

— Я вам мешаю? — спросил Брюс и поправил очки на переносице.

— Ага, — Тони маньячно ухмыльнулся. — Стив вот-вот собирался разложить меня на столе и трахнуть. Но раз уж ты здесь, придется заняться наукой. Давай, плюшка. Наука не ждет.

Брюс вздохнул, потрепал Тони по макушке, тот поморщился.

— Не дразни Клинта, когда у него похмелье.

— Да ладно, а в чем тогда веселье?

* * *

Маркус быстро завоевывал место в списке любимых персонажей Стива. Наверное, из-за того, что он втрескался в Иванову, хотя ему до нее было как до неба пешком. В принципе, всю жизнь Стива можно было описать в похожих выражениях. Неудивительно, что ему нравились такие же персонажи.

— Я мог бы и догадаться, что ты будешь шипперить Маркус/Иванова, — Тони закатил глаза. Стив, который рисовал Иванову в своем альбоме, только улыбнулся.

Как бы ни сочувствовал Стив перипетиям Маркусовой влюбленности, он все равно удивился, когда обнаружил, что у них если общие черты и помимо этой.

— Неужели есть еще люди, которые ждут ту самую, единственную, чтобы заняться с ней сексом? — спросил Стив.

— Не очень много, — ответил Тони, — но да, такие находятся. Видишь? Старомодная мораль еще не окончательно вымерла.

Пауза была достаточно долгой, чтобы до Тони дошло.

— Погоди, ты тоже?..

— Да, я тоже, — признался Стив. После того, как он понял, что Тони поддразнивает без злобы, признание далось намного легче.

Тони странно посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

— Стив, хоть я и пытаюсь тебя осовременить, но вот эту черту никому не давай в тебе изменить.

— Что, первый раз выдался неудачным? — Стив коснулся плеча Тони. Тот пожал плечами, сбрасывая его руку:

— Понятия не имею, если честно. Пьяный был.

— Это… — Стиву казалось, что это довольно грустно.

— Я ни о чем не жалею, Стив. Но я думаю, что тебе лучше общаться с единорогами, пока ты и вправду не встретишь ту самую, единственную. Как только встретишь, я буду счастлив дать тебе несколько практических советов касательно… Стив!

Стив, не давая себя отвлечь, только крепче обнял Тони.

— Нам в самом деле нужно серьезно поговорить о твоей привычке нападать на людей с обнимашками, — сказал Тони, даже не пытаясь звучать строго.

— Кроме тебя и Клинта, больше никто не жалуется, — сказал Стив не без самодовольства.

— Погоди, ты проделал это с Наташей и она оставила тебя в живых? — недоверчиво спросил Тони. — Так нечестно. Если я подойду к ней ближе, чем на полтора метра, она меня зарежет!

— Это потому, что ты ей нравишься, — драматическим шепотом сообщил Стив, будто выдавал ужасную тайну.

— А вот это уж точно наглая ложь. Кто тебе такое внушил, Клинт? Ты мог бы и запомнить, что нечего слушать Леголаса, — Тони возмущенно фыркнул, и Стив его отпустил, потому что так удобнее было смотреть дальше.

Но на этот раз была очередь Стива многозначительно улыбаться. Тони мог этому не верить, но Стив точно знал, к кому из них Наташа питает слабость.

* * *

Стив ничего не сказал, когда закончилась серия «Эндшпиль», только неподвижно смотрел на экран. Тони несколько раз слабо попытался пошутить, но Стив просто попросил Джарвиса включить следующую.

— Любовь всегда безответна, Стивен. Всегда, — сказала Иванова в конце следующей сцены, словно говорила со Стивом. И это ударило по больному.

Нужно было уйти.

Стив встал и вышел из комнаты, не обращая внимания на то, что Тони окликнул его. Перед глазами стояла Пегги, как живая. Пегги, которая после его смерти жила дальше. Как и Иванова будет жить после Маркуса, Стив не сомневался, что она в конце концов справится. Но после того, как Стив вместе с самолетом упал в океан, Пегги среагировала так же?

Господи. Неужели он так поступил с той, кого любил больше жизни?

Он услышал громкий стук в дверь, и только тогда понял, что спустился к себе и сел на кровать.

— Не заперто, — услышал Стив собственный голос, когда ответил не задумываясь, и тут же пожалел об этом. Сейчас он не хотел никого видеть. По крайней мере, никого из этого времени.

Тони открыл дверь, не давай Стиву шанса передумать.

— Эй, — Тони смотрел на него, точно на испуганное животное, — ты в порядке?

— Да.

Тони явно не поверил, но и спорить не стал.

— Ладно, это… это хорошо. Ну так. Хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Нет.

Он увидел панику в лице Тони, но не шелохнулся, когда тот нервно побарабанил пальцами по реактору.

— Если тебе от этого лучше, он на самом деле не погиб, — выпалил Тони. — Лежит в криозаморозке, пока они не придумают, как спасти его.

— Он еще встретится с Ивановой? — спросил Стив.

— Нет, — Тони покачал головой. — Не в сериале. Он до самого конца не проснется.

— Не лучше. — На самом деле, так вдесятеро хуже. Маркус был… Господи, он когда-нибудь придет в себя и окажется в мире, где у него нет ни единой близкой души. Нет Ивановой. Нет Пегги.

— Дело не в сериале, — Тони нерешительно присел на кровать рядом с ним.

Стив не ответил.

— Стив… — Тони накрыл ладонью его руку, но Стив даже не почувствовал этого. Ему было слишком холодно, чтобы что-то ощущать. — Ну же, Стив, скажи хоть что-то. Не закрывайся. Я знаю, от меня это прозвучит лицемерно, но ты не можешь…

— Почему? — наконец-то спросил Стив. Внутри него что-то ломалось. — Зачем просыпаться, когда все, кого ты знал, мертвы? Когда смерть означает, что ты кого-то бросаешь?

По лицу Тони стало ясно видно, что он наконец-то понял.

— Черт, — у него дрогнул голос. — Я не… Проклятье! Я же вроде гений, почему я до сих пор не понял… Стив! Ты весь дрожишь…

Стив потянулся к нему и Тони его обнял. Грудь сдавливало, словно в приступе астмы, но дышать он мог вполне нормально. Сыворотка это все излечила. Так почему же…

— Ты как-то сказал, что это нормально — скучать по Пеппер, — Тони крепче обнял его. — Послушайся собственного совета. Горевать в твоей ситуации — естественно. Нормально. Черт, что в таких случаях обычно говорят людям? Так, вот этого точно не говорят. Ну не умею я этого, черт. Стив. Слушай, я лучше приведу кого-нибудь…

— Тони, просто помолчи, — Стив с трудом подавил всхлип, но все же выговорил эти слова. Комнаты была его, но не в его старом доме, не принадлежала ему. Тони — не Баки, не Говард, не Пегги. О господи, Пегги. Будущее оказалось кошмаром и…

Внезапно всхлипы уже не получалось сдерживать.

Пегги. Баки. Говард. Ревущие Коммандос. Полковник Филипс. Все ушли. Он оставил позади и их, и всю прошлую жизнь. И больше не мог жить так, как раньше. Это нарастало и уже невозможно было удержать, оно рвалось наружу и причиняло такую боль, какой не приносила ни одна пуля. Словно плотину, которая долго держалась, только что прорвало.

Совсем не сразу он почувствовал, как его гладят по спине и от ладони разливается тепло, как ему приглаживают волосы. Стив понял, что цепляется за Тони и в первый момент испугался, не слишком ли сильно, хоть и не мог бы себя заставить разжать руки.

— Нет, нормально, — услышал он голос Тони. Должно быть, Стив сказал что-то вслух. — Ты мне не делаешь больно. С тобой все в?.. Ну да, очевидно, ничего с тобой не в порядке. Стив? Ты меня слышишь?

Стив кивнул ему в плечо, которое, как он только что заметил, основательно намокло. У него самого уже разболелась спина, от того, что он долго сидел ссутулясь, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Тони, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с изматывающим холодом, который поселился внутри. Похоже, только руки Тони сейчас помогали отогнать его. Стив разжал кулаки, отпуская измятую ткань футболки Тони, и потянулся за теплом, просто чтобы Тони обнимал его. Он пытался не разрывать единственную связь с этим временем, которая не давала ему снова погрузиться в прошлое.

* * *

Немного погодя Стив очнулся. Он все еще прижимался к Тони и слушал тихое гудение дугового реактора. Тони. Он остался. Остался присмотреть за Стивом, который хотел видеть рядом с собой вовсе не его. Был рядом и терпел его приступы жалости к себе, его застарелое горе, постоянно всем собой напоминал о настоящем, которое Стиву было ненавистно. Сейчас Стив уже не мог заставить себя его ненавидеть.

И да, Тони выглядел ужасно, будто на полпути к нервному срыву, с плохо скрываемой лихорадочной паникой во взгляде.

— Ты в порядке? — просипел Стив, сам испугавшись своего голоса.

— В порядке ли я? — недоверчиво переспросил Тони и захихикал. Истерическая нотка из его смеха ушла только тогда, когда Стив протянул руку и коснулся его лица. — Я ни в каком не в порядке. Я весь в супергеройских соплях и понятия не имею, что творю, но вообще-то это не я тут только что… черт возьми, у тебя даже глаза не покраснели. Ты рыдал и после этого все равно выглядишь на все сто, и это нечестно.

В ответ на это Стив тоже рассмеялся, и уж совершенно точно истерически.

— Извини, — проговорил он, сглатывая ком в горле, и заставил себя приподняться, чтобы обнять Тони по-человечески. Тони не противился, и понемногу расслабился сам, хоть и не до конца.

— Я действительно ничего в этом не понимаю, — пожаловался он, и голос у него был виноватый. — Тебе бы сейчас кого-нибудь, кто знает толк в утешениях.

— Ты все правильно делаешь, — заверил его Стив и прижал к себе покрепче. Сейчас, когда у него в голове прояснилось… Господи, хоть бы не оказалось, что он сказал те слова тогда вслух. Тони не заслужил еще и этого вдобавок ко всему, что на него свалилось из-за Стива. Того, что он уже наговорил, и так слишком много. — Ты остался со мной. И мне кажется, я в этом нуждался, — признался он. — Наверное, уже довольно давно, — Он чувствовал, как дуговой реактор прижимается к его груди и от него разливается тепло. — Послушай, то, что я тебе сказал…

— Стив, можешь не объяснять. Мне бы следовало догадаться о сходстве и предупредить тебя заранее, потому что, господи, это было… Прости меня, — руки Тони сделали неловкое движение — он, видимо, решил, что все еще должен был обнимать Стива.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — Стив отстранился, чтобы вытереть слезы, но Тони его опередил. Теплые ладони касались его щек, и Стив зажмурился и позволил себе погрузиться в ощущение. Он глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь тем, что горло больше не перехватывает рыданиями. Все же сыворотка во многом была настоящим спасением.

Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Тони смотрит на него со смесью беспокойства, вины и паники.

— Когда я спросил, было ли мне ради чего приходить в сознание, — сказал Стив, сосредоточившись на тепле, которое его окружало, а не на холоде воспоминаний — впервые за долгое время. Это оказалось довольно просто, что изрядно удивило Стива. В особенности потому, что случилось в такой момент. — Я… Вокруг меня есть много такого, ради чего стоит просыпаться каждый день. Мне просто понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы понять это.

— Стив, — сказал Тони, глядя на него потемневшими глазами. — Ты старался как мог.

— Значит, мало старался, — Стив покачал головой. — Пегги меня бы прибила, если бы увидела, как я себя веду. Мстители, Пеппер, Роуди, Коулсон, и… и ты. Ради вас стоит оставаться в сознании, — вот, пожалуйста, открытие века. Стив почувствовал, как в груди снова все сжалось, но гул реактора успокаивал и убаюкивал.

— Я? — спросил Тони, у которого всегда были наготове шутки на этот счет. — Я всего лишь…

— …ты, — перебил его Стив. — Тони. Старый добрый Тони. Не Говард и не Баки, а ты. Я был дураком и плохо старался, если вспомнить, сколько ты для меня сделал.

Сказанное удивило самого Стива не меньше, чем Тони, потому что было чистой правдой. После кошмара, который он только что пережил, он не хотел оказаться в компании Говарда, или даже Пегги и Баки. Он хотел, чтобы рядом был этот невозможный человек, который обнимал его и отогревал, когда льды воспоминаний грозили сокрушить его. Человек, который не желал бросать Стива Роджерса, как бы глубоко тот ни закапывался. 

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал Стив, желая сказать намного больше, чем можно было выразить словами.

— Я… на здоровье, — сказал Тони с обескураженным видом. Впрочем, Тони Старк никогда не терял дар речи надолго. — Наверное, на сегодня мы закончили… о, опасная тема… Блин. Если ты вообще никогда больше не захочешь смотреть «Вавилон 5», я пойму.

— Нет, все хорошо, — ком в горле возник снова, но это прошло. — Я хотел бы досмотреть до конца, если не возражаешь. Хочу… хочу увидеть, как она жила дальше.

— Ага, — сказал Тони и снова прижался к Стиву. — И кстати, всегда есть фикс-фики, если ты такое любишь. Сам Стражинский и тот написал один про эту пару.

— «Фикс-фики»?..

* * *

Авторы фанфикшена, которые желали исправить несправедливости сюжета, были прекрасными людьми, и мир от их усилий становился чуточку лучше.

* * *

— Ты никогда не говорил, какое твое любимое диснеевское кино, — однажды сказал Стив. Он сидел у Тони в мастерской, на диване, который считал своим, и без разрешения рисовал Тони — это добавляло затее немного интриги. Стив знал, что никто из Мстителей не стал бы возражать, но притворяться было забавно.

— Уверен, что говорил, — рассеянно ответил Тони, смял в кулаке часть чертежа, над которым работал, и бросил через плечо. И заработал пятьсот очков, потому что попал в яблочко. — «Великий мышиный сыщик», помнишь? Разве не здорово — Шерлок Холмс-мышь?

— Да, это ты говорил, — чуть укоризненно заметил Стив. — Но это неправда.

Тони удивленно взглянул на него, Стив самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Но как ты… Кто тебе сказал? Даже Пеппер не знает!

— Капитану Америка нельзя врать. Я всегда знаю, когда мне говорят неправду, — сказал Стив своим лучшим капитанским голосом. Разумеется, это была неправда. Ему сказал Роуди. Но Тони еще не знал, что Стив начал общаться с Роуди после случая с «Гропос», чтобы заранее выяснить, на что еще Тони может болезненно отреагировать. И они быстро подружились.

— Мне нравится «Оливер и компания», Наташе — «Спящая красавица», Тор согласен с Наташей, а еще ему по душе «Лило и Стич», Клинт любит «Робин Гуда» и «Аладдина», Брюсу нравятся «Лис и пес» и «Красавица и чудовище», должно быть, еще с тех времен, когда он не был Халком, но вот что насчет тебя? Какой мультфильм нравится больше всего великому Тони Старку? — спросил Стив и принялся заштриховывать плечи. Ему очень нравились плечи Тони, особенно голые, как сейчас.

— «Великий мышиный сыщик» вполне подходит. Он…

— Точно, — перебил его Стив. — Подходит. Так что такое неподходящее тебе на самом деле нравится?

Молчание продлилось так долго, что Стив обеспокоенно поднял глаза от рисунка.

— Тони?

— «Бернард и Бьянка», — признался Тони и что это? Неужели сертифицированный смущенный румянец Тони Старка?

Стив не стал бы отпираться, что ему это кажется слегка умилительным, хотя он не дразнил Тони, потому что опасался, что потом больше его не увидит.

— Мне он тоже понравился, — сказал Стив, вспоминая историю о маленькой девочке, которая искала алмаз. Продолжение тоже оказалось неплохим. Если подумать, Тони казался на удивление молчаливым во время первой части. — А почему ты не хочешь об этом говорить?

— Мне он нравился еще в детстве, — Тони отмахнулся. — Там не было ни роботов, ни машин, никаких причин, чтобы он мне понравился, но… Иногда я думал — а Бернард или мисс Бьянка пришли бы и поговорили бы со мной, если бы я отправил письмо? Они же помогали одиноким детям, так?

Трудно было не прочесть между строк, не увидеть, что отец этот выбор не одобрял. Стив поднялся на ноги, отложил альбом.

— Тони…

— О, нет-нет-нет, — Тони поднял руки в универсальном жесте «стоп!». — Я тебя насквозь вижу, Обнимашкомонстр. Я в норме. Детство у меня было то еще, но не ужас-ужас.

Если честно, с этим Стив мог бы поспорить. Может, детство у Тони было и не самое худшее из возможных, но это не то, что можно пожелать ребенку.

— И не смотри на меня щенячьими глазами, — Тони перебил ход мысли Стива, скрестил руки на груди, прикрывая дуговой реактор. — То, что Капитан Америка умеет дуться, еще не значит… Дубина, нет! Да что вы все, сговорились, что ли?

Стив только рассмеялся, когда Дубина подтолкнул Тони ближе к нему. Тони поднял руки, как бы сдаваясь, и не стал сопротивляться объятию.

— Ладно. Но это еще не конец, ясно? Хорошо, пообнимались, и хватит, иди терроризируй кого-то еще. Нет, Ты, не смей туда класть… Дубина! Марш на зарядку!

Стив не удержался от самодовольной ухмылки, когда отпустил Тони, чтобы тот мог призвать к порядку своих ботов. Когда он снова взялся за рисунок, то пририсовал и их, в виде мышек — они выстроились в ряд и наперебой требовали внимания Тони.

* * *

Решетки не поддавались.

Стив обладал силой десяти человек, а решетки не поддавались. Он даже попробовал фокус, который ему когда-то показал Говард, не требующий большой силы, а они все равно не двигались с места. Мстителей истязали у него на глазах, и он ничего, ни черта не мог сделать.

— Прекратите! — заорал он, и боец Гидры сломал Наташе еще одно ребро. Они каким-то образом не давали Брюсу выпустить Халка, они лишили Тора силы, Клинта… Боже всемилостивый, Стив не мог думать о том, что стало с Клинтом. Даже Пеппер и Роуди были где-то здесь, в этом аду. Он слышал, как они кричали. У Стива все время вертелась в голове та сцена, когда Г’Кар разорвал на себе неразрываемые цепи, чтобы спасти своих соплеменников, но Стив и этого не мог сделать!

Потом они притащили Тони. Храброго идиота Тони, который был в их власти и продолжал выводить их из себя, точно так же, как перед тем Клинт.

— Тони! Тони, не надо! — умолял Стив.

Но Тони не слушал. А решетка не поддавалась.

А потом они начали вынимать из груди Тони дуговой реактор, и Тони закричал. Все, что Стив теперь видел — это решетку прямо перед собой, разделяющую его и его людей. Он продолжал тянуть и толкать, и все это время слышал только крики, пока и они не отдалились и не затихли.

Решетка не поддавалась.

— Знаешь, они нам не нужны все живыми, — услышал он голос одного из охранников сквозь грохот пульсирующей крови в ушах.

— Просто не вставляй реактор обратно. Посмотрим, сколько нужно миллиардеру, чтобы умереть.

Нет. Никто из его бойцов… из его друзей не умрет. Он не может позволить этому случиться. Стив набросился на решетку, ища какой-нибудь невидимый центр тяжести или что-то в этом роде. Решетка держалась, но он почувствовал… Еще немного. Господи, прошу тебя, еще немного.

Прутья начали поддаваться.

Его команда, измученная и искалеченная. Тони, первый человек, который пробился сквозь толщу льда, окружившую Стива Роджерса. Его команда ни разу не бросила его без помощи, даже когда он был просто полузнакомым человеком, жившим с ними в одном доме. Он… не собирался! Бросить! Их! Умирать!

— Тони, держись! — закричал он и потянул. Охранники что-то кричали, но Стив уже не разбирал слов.

Один прут согнулся. Этого было достаточно, чтобы протиснуться наружу.

Стив не помнил, что произошло с охраной, хотя на полу лежало несколько трупов, а у него было прострелено бедро. Все это не имело никакого значения, потому что он возвращал дуговой реактор в грудь Тони.

— Тони, ну давай же, — повторял Стив. Он еще дышал, он еще…

Стив посмотрел Тони в глаза. Тони всегда был живым и подвижным, ни секунды не сидел на месте, постоянно болтал, даже во сне не затихал из-за гудения реактора. Но сейчас… его глаза были мертвыми. Технически Тони еще был жив, но его там больше не было. Стив опоздал.

— Тони! — Стив готов был умолять, хотел встряхнуть его, но боялся повредить Тони еще сильнее. — Тони, пожалуйста, не надо…

— Стив!

Стив очнулся с судорожным шумным вздохом, весь пропитанный адреналином, и его затрясло.

— Чаровница?.. Что?.. — Чаровница что-то с ним сделала, это он помнил. А потом он очнулся в плену у Гидры, и вся команда вместе с ним, и…

— Эй, солдат, полегче. Что бы она тебе ни показала, это не настоящее.

Тони.

Стив вскинул голову. Он был в Башне, в берлоге, лежал на диване, и все остальные Мстители, одетые в гражданское, стояли вокруг него с обеспокоенным видом. Рука Брюса не была вывернута под сразу несколькими неестественными углами, Наташа дышала нормально, Тор не истекал кровью с ужасающей скоростью, Клинт… Клинт был цел, его глаз на месте, и Тони… Тони болтал без остановки, постукивая пальцем по дуговому реактору, и был несомненно живым.

— …сказала, что это какое-то заклинание, оно заставляет тебя видеть кошмары о твоих самых близких людях. Она исчезла прежде, чем мы успели ее схватить, но колдовство должно быть уже разрушено, так ведь, Тор? Тор?..

— Амора дорого заплатит, если это не так, — мрачно ответил Тор.

— Ты видел Баки и Пегги? Или Говарда? Или…

— Идиот, не спрашивай, что он видел!

— Вы все, прекратите на него наваливаться! — приказала Наташа.

Но последнее означало, что все отдалялись от него, а это…

Стив вытянул руку и подтащил Тони к себе. Тони взвизгнул, но не сопротивлялся, когда Стив усадил его к себе на колени, облапил и так замер.

— Тор! — крикнул Клинт — Заклинание, оно точно…

— Все нормально, — сказал Стив, выдыхая. Он хотел зарыться лицом в шею Тони, но боялся упускать из поля зрения всех остальных. Пришлось ограничиться тем, что он обнял Тони еще крепче, не обращая внимания на то, что тот ерзает и нервничает. — Со мной все нормально, правда. Просто… просто «укол вселенской печали»12, — он не удержался и истерически захихикал.

— Стив? — сказал Тони, в его карих глазах было беспокойство, забота и самая малость страха. И столько жизни. Стив легко мог бы поцеловать его, и… Для таких откровений он был не в том состоянии, так что отложил мысль на потом. Но он непременно собирался к ней вернуться. — Стив, что ты видел?

Стив помотал головой и передернулся, обнимая Тони еще крепче. Он еще долго не сможет заговорить об этом вслух. Его близкие…

Спасти тех, кто для него больше всего значит.

Стив не увидел Пегги, Баки, полковника Филипса, никого из прошлого. Он до сих пор много для него значили, в этом не было никаких сомнений, но они больше не были частью его жизни. Сейчас самыми важными для него людьми были…

Его друзья. Он и подумать не мог, что будет нуждаться в них так сильно.

И Тони, который сидел у него на коленях, позволял себя обнимать и изо всех сил делал вид, что так и надо. Один из самых близких его друзей в этом времени, блестящий, безумный, бессовестный Тони, который мог бы стать ему чем-то большим, чем друг, если Стив поведет себя правильно. Тони был жив.

Брюс положил ладонь ему на лоб.

— Стив, как ты себя чувствуешь? Нам далеко не сразу удалось привести тебя в сознание.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, прислоняясь головой к голове Тони. Кошмар не желал его отпускать, но ему было тепло. Потрясающее ощущение.

— Если тебе хорошо, может, выпустишь меня? — проворчал Тони, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Нет, — сказал Стив и сделал еще несколько глубоких вдохов. — Я… мы дома, правда? Мы все, мы дома?

— Это так, друг мой, — ответил Тор. — Ты единственный из нас пал жертвой заклинаний Чаровницы.

Дом. Не старая квартира Стива в Бруклине, не один из бесчисленных лагерей Ревущих Коммандос. Все это ушло навсегда, но у него появилось кое-что взамен. Это место… здесь было хорошо. Башня, где можно было поддразнивать Клинта за неуставные отношения с луком, время от времени получать по голове от Наташи, когда нужно, чтобы кто-то вбил в тебя немного ума, смотреть с Брюсом «Маппет-шоу» после того, как Халк выходил поразмяться, и исследовать этот дивный новый мир в компании Тора. А когда все остальное было укрыто льдом, и он не мог вырваться наружу, Тони всегда был рядом, всегда готовый растапливать лед и смотреть бесконечные сериалы.

Хорошие отсылки — не всегда новые. Иногда те, которые Стив помнил из своего времени, были самыми подходящими. Потому что Дороти была права. Он оказался в новом времени, и его семья была совсем не похожа на ту, которую он представлял, но все равно, нет на свете места лучше дома.

Эпилог

Никто из них не произнес ни слова во время финального эпизода «Вавилона 5». Тони никак не прокомментировал то, что Стиву пришлось вытирать глаза, и Стив ничего не сказал о том, как Тони неподвижно застыл.

А после:

— Это было…

— Хороший конец, — просто сказал Тони.

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Хороший.

В конце концов, один из персонажей сказал совершенно правильно. Конец одной истории — это начало другой, и Стив наконец-то был готов начать следующую.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания переводчиков**  
>  1\. Molto bene — любимая фраза Десятого Доктора.  
> 2\. «Юг Тихого океана» (англ. South Pacific) — мюзикл, созданный Ричардом Роджерсом и Оскаром Хаммерстайном по мотивам романа Джеймса Микенера «Тихоокеанская история» (1948). Либретто было написано Хаммерстайном в сотрудничестве с Джошуа Логаном. В центре сюжета находится вопрос расовой дискриминации.  
> 3\. Роджерс и Хаммерстайн — авторы, соответственно, музыки и либретто к «Югу Тихого океана».  
> 4\. «My Favorite Things» — один из наиболее популярных песенных номеров из мюзикла «Звуки музыки».  
> 5\. Баптистская церковь Вестборо — Независимая баптистская церковь, известна отсутствием толерантности, переходящим в экстремизм, многочисленными пикетами и прочими акциями.  
> 6\. «Что за молоток!» — фраза из фильма Мэла Брукса «Юный Франкенштейн», переводу практически не подлежит. Ссылка на видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4Kbyte51MY  
> 7\. «Шикарно. Пора хулиганить» — отсылки к «Светлячку».  
> 8\. Морской царь — прозвище, под которым был известен Хьюи Лонг, американский политический деятель 20х-30х годов 20го века, радикальный демократ, застреленный Карлом Вайссом по невыясненным причинам вскоре после того, как высказал намерение баллотироваться в президенты.  
> 9\. «Суровое испытание» — пьеса Артура Миллера, написанная в 1953м году, посвящена процессу над салемскими ведьмами в 1692м году; является почти неприкрытой аллегорией маккартистского движения.  
> 10\. Тень — герой детективно-приключенческих романов, выходивших в Штатах с 1931го по 1949й год в одноименном журнале, и предшествовавших им радиопрограмм; считается прообразом комиксовых супергероев. Каждая радиопрограмма начиналась с реплик, которые цитируют Тони и Стив.  
> 11\. ДжиЭмЭс, JMS — Джозеф Майкл Стражински, сценарист и продюсер, создатель сериала «Вавилон 5».  
> 12\. «Укол вселенской печали» — реплика Пятого Доктора из юбилейного спешиала «Пять Докторов» 1983го года; внезапное и необъяснимое чувство потери.


End file.
